An Inn in Hokkaido
by Calger
Summary: The rurouni tells the Kenshin-gumi of his first visit to Hokkaido...so what does his pink gi have to do with all this? A response to the Wandering Years challenge on the RKFF mailing list. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

_An Inn in Hokkaido_   
by Calger459 

Hey everyone, this story is a response to the challenge on the RKFF mailing list, which was this: What did Kenshin do for ten years anyway? Tell us a story. So I did ^_^ This is my first solo fic (I've written a few Omake with Ranma1517730129, but it's different doing it on your own ;) but that doesn't mean be gentle with the C/C. Is it good, does it suck? Please let me know! Oh, notes on the timeline: this is kind of a mix between elements of the manga and anime. This is after Jinchuu but before Kenji is born, though I like Sano so he's still around. Some mild to major spoilers for the Kyoto and Jinchuu arcs may pop as I'm writing this thing, I'm not sure how many. You have been warned ;)   
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, that honor belongs to Watsukei-sensei, Jump Comics and Sony in Japan. Please don't sue, arigatou! 

Chapter 1 

_Tokyo, Year 12 Meji_

    _He's doing it again_. Kaoru sighed mentally at her husband as he stared off into space, absently shoving rice into his mouth. It had been weeks since they'd had the extra cash to visit the Akabeko for dinner, and now that they were here it seemed Kenshin could do nothing but blank out, lost in his own thoughts. 

    Of course, maybe it had something to do with a little "accident" they'd had earlier in the day. Ayame had been dragging Kenshin through the market and, through the chaos of crowd movements, poor Kenshin had ended up nearly half-skewered on a knife-maker's stall. His beloved (though quite threadbare) pink gi had gotten sliced pretty badly (and Kenshin along with it) and was currently sitting in their room in the dojo awaiting repair. He'd come to dinner tonight in his equally tattered navy blue gi. Kaoru had almost not let him leave the dojo out of embarrassment for his beggar-like appearance. _Poor Kenshin, maybe we should have bought you some new clothes instead of coming here_. Kaoru knew better than that though; it had been hard enough for Sano and Yahiko to get the reluctant (and apparently picky) rurouni to choose a formal gi, hanten and hakama for their wedding ceremony. Kaoru couldn't even imagine trying to convince him to get a new gi for daily wear. Kenshin had his priorities in life, but as long as she'd known him his clothing had never been one of them. _I mean he's probably had that hakama of his how many years? It's turned gray with age and is so patched you can hardly tell where the original fabric is. And yet he hangs onto it and keeps fixing it_. Kaoru pursed her lips slightly in thought. _Actually, I guess he is pretty attached to his clothes. He was upset when his gi got torn this afternoon. He hid it well enough, of course, but I could tell that it mattered to him whether that gi got thrown out or not. I wonder why?_

    If the rurouni's inattention or his weather-beaten appearance bothered anyone else at the table, they showed no sign of it. Sano and Yahiko were arguing as they always did, and at that moment Yahiko was attached to Sano's elbow. 

    "Quit chewing on me, brat!" 

    "Mmmmph rrah!" 

    "What was that?" 

    Yahiko let go and stuck his tongue out at the streetfighter. "I said take back what you said!" 

    "Why? It's the truth! You've never really traveled, have you Yahiko-CHAN?" 

    "Shut up! I have so; I went to Kyoto too, remember?" 

    Sano rolled his eyes. "Oh please, like Kyoto's much different then Tokyo. A city is a city is a city after all. The truth is you've never really been anywhere." 

    "Cut me a break, I'm only el-" A second too late Yahiko realized what he'd just been about to admit and clapped a hand over his mouth. Lowering it again, he glared at the smirking streetfighter. "It's not like I plan to stay here forever, you know. When I'm a master swordsman I'll travel all over Japan." His eyes got a glazed look. "It'll be so cool..." 

    Kaoru smiled, momentarily distracted from Kenshin. "So where would you go first?" 

    "Huh?" Yahiko blinked then looked slightly abashed. "Er, well...I guess I would start in Yokohama then...uh..." 

    Sano chuckled. "Gee, brat, maybe you'd better learn a little geography before you go wandering, or you'll just wind up lost and back at the dojo again. Yokohama's practically next door!" 

    "Don't be stupid! When I travel I'll have a map, and I'll actually be able to follow it unlike a certain person here!" 

    "Hey, I found my way to Kyoto eventually! Besides it wasn't my fault..I didn't have a map." 

    "So you really are an idiot, then." 

    "That's enough, guys," Kaoru said sternly, turning to look at her student. "Of course you'll have a map, Yahiko. But what will you do with yourself travelling around, may I ask?" 

    Yahiko shrugged. "Dunno, I guess I haven't thought that far ahead yet. It would be good to train someplace other than the dojo, though, have a little variety. Maybe I could go to the mountains or something..." 

    "Hokkaido's nice this time of year." 

    Everyone at the table jumped a little at the sound of Kenshin's voice. Kaoru looked over at him in surprise. He was still staring out at the restaurant, but now he had a faint smile on his face. _Where did that come from? And here I thought he was thinking about his gi_. Of course, Kaoru had to admit to herself that most of the time she had no idea knew what her husband was thinking about. _Maybe I can change that now that he's volunteered some information..._

    Kaoru leaned forward over the table and tried to catch Kenshin's eye. "Hokkaido?" 

    Sano blinked, just as surprised as Kaoru at Kenshin's statement. "Oh, you've been that far north?" 

    Kenshin nodded. "Yes, several times actually." His eyes came back into focus suddenly and he glanced over at Yahiko. "In fact, I've probably been just about everywhere in Japan by now." 

    "Oh...right!" Yahiko smiled. "I almost forgot you wandered around for ten years. Forget the rest of these guys, I should have asked you first." 

    Sano yelped in protest while Kenshin just chuckled softly. "But you didn't ask, de gozaru yo." 

    "Well I'm asking now! So...Hokkaido?" 

    "Ah yes, well..." Now that the whole table's attention was fixed on him, Kenshin seemed suddenly reluctant to continue. 

    Kaoru scowled at him. "Don't tell me you're going to go back to brooding now!" 

    Kenshin looked at her with wide eyes. "Oro?" 

    "Don't 'oro' me, you've been staring into space this whole time like a lump on a log! You can't just start a conversation and then back out!" 

    Kenshin held up his hands hastily. "Maa, maa...I wasn't staring, only thinking." 

    "About Hokkaido," Yahiko said pointedly. It wasn't a question. 

    Kenshin sighed. "Not really. Your conversation just reminded me a little of the first time I went there." 

    Sano, already bored with conversation, had gone back to shoving rice and beef noisily into his mouth. Swallowing loudly, he interjected, "I was there once when I was little. It was damn cold. And boring. Why on earth would you go there more than once anyway?" 

    Kenshin shrugged. "The first time was just curiosity, the others...well let's just say that one doesn't always have a choice in his wanderings." 

    Yahiko settled back on his knees, all curiosity. "You mean you were forced to go there? By who?" 

    Kenshin hesitated, then saw the glare his wife was giving him. _Ororoo...I guess I'm committed now_. "It's probably not what you might be thinking Yahiko, Minna. This actually has a bit to do with what happened this afternoon." 

    Yahiko blinked. "What, you mean your gi getting torn? What on earth does that have to do with anything?" 

    Kenshin just smiled. "I've had that gi a long time. I'd almost forgotten why it's important to me." 

    _I knew there was something to this_, Kaoru thought. "You mean you got that gi when you went to Hokkaido?" 

    Kenshin nodded. 

    Yahiko looked at him in disbelief. "And here I thought you were gonna tell us something interesting. What's so important about a pink gi?" 

    "Do you want to know, or are you going to complain? If you don't want to hear this-" 

    "No! I mean I do, it's just-" Yahiko spluttered to a halt under Kenshin's gaze. It was so rare that Kenshin ever told them about his life, and Yahiko had to admit that he was curious to know why any guy would willingly wear pink. _Okay, maybe this'll be interesting after all_. There was a moment of silence as man and boy looked at each other, then Yahiko blurted out "So get on with it already!" 

    Kenshin smiled and patiently refilled his bowl from the pot on table. "Well, as I said, the first time I went to Hokkaido I wasn't forced. The times after that...that's a story for another day perhaps." 

_Hokkaido, Year 4 Meji_

    The rickety cart bounced and creaked in the shadow of Hokkaido's mountains as dusk fell. The two men on the cart sat in companionable silence. The driver was a middle-aged merchant, the passenger a young swordsman, in his early twenties at most. The passenger, dressed in a faded blue gi and graying hakama, looked up as the cart came to a sudden halt. 

    "Here we are at last, Furano." The driver twisted around in his seat to look at the young man sitting behind him. "Sorry I couldn't take you farther, but my home is here." 

    Kenshin waved agreeably and stood with a yawn, sparing the town only a brief glance. It looked the same as every other rural community he'd been to over the last few years: small, poor, and generally unexciting. Hopping to the ground, he bowed slightly to the driver. "It's no problem for me. Thank you for the use of your cart." 

    The driver smiled and waved him away. "It was no trouble. There are a couple of inns right up the street; don't worry there's always room." 

    Kenshin smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure you're eager to be home." 

    The driver nodded. He'd grown rather fond of the young swordsman, who'd only given the name "Rurouni", over the two days they'd been travelling to Furano. He had at first been a little suspicious of this man who, despite his young age and delicate appearance, wore his sword with easy familiarity and already sported the scars of battle. However, his gentle manner and obvious need (the poor kid looked like he didn't have a mon on him) had convinced him to give the rurouni a ride. He was almost sorry to see him go, he'd been excellent company, but he had family waiting for him. "I do need to be going; good luck to you." He hesitated slightly as the swordsman turned to leave. "Wait. I don't suppose I could know your real name before you go."   
    The driver was shocked by the eyes the young man turned to him. They were pools of crystal violet, deep as canyons and full of the kind of sorrow that should never touch one so young. _Who is he...?_

    "I'm afraid not," Kenshin said with a slight bow. "Please understand it's nothing against you...but..." 

    "You have many secrets." He'd guessed as much from their journey. The rurouni had talked easily enough, but had always kept the conversation non-personal, avoiding any mention of his past or where he'd been before they'd met. "That's why you're wandering." 

    A pause. Then, "Aa." 

    The two men regarded each other for a moment, then silently Kenshin turned and walked up the street. _Red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. I heard many things during the Bakumatsu but... it can't be. He seems so gentle._ The driver frowned, then started his horse with a sigh. _Those were just stories anyway, rumors. The war is over now. And it's none of my business_. 

~***~ 

    Kenshin paused at the door to the first inn and felt around in his gi for his wallet. He was slightly alarmed when the little bag turned up nearly empty. Only a few mon. He grimaced slightly and stared at the closed door. It was getting late, and the silence of the street told him that the cart driver was long gone. _I really can't afford an inn, but..._

    He hated to admit it even to himself, but as much as he had despised being a hitokiri for the Choshu clan, they had at least kept him fed, clothed and housed. It was times such as these that he missed having what amounted to a regular salary. 

    In fact, no matter how many hardships he'd gone through in his life, he'd always had someone to care for him and a home to return to. His parents had been the first, followed by the slavers and his shishou. Then years later the Kieh-tai and finally the Choshu clan. The first year on his own after the war had been the hardest; he'd had to teach himself how to survive all over again. He'd quickly come to understand that his skills as a swordsman could only get him so far in the new Meji era. Since he refused to kill, there were few options open to him beyond domestic chores: washing dishes at restaurants in exchange for food, doing an inn's laundry for a few night's room and board, even working in labor gangs for some actual money. It had been a hard few years, and already the lack of any real purpose in his life was beginning to wear on him. _What am I doing in Hokkaido anyway? It's almost winter again, and the mountains are so cold..._

    _Because you were curious to see it_, a cold, somewhat bored voice whispered in the back of his mind, _and because this is about as far from Kyoto as you can get_. 

    "Oh quiet," he muttered. _It's not like I have any pride left anyway. Enough doubts; I need a place to sleep_. Gathering himself and putting on his most polite Rurouni air, he knocked on the door. 

    It opened almost immediately, and Kenshin smiled slightly at the old woman that answered. _She looks like Okami-san_. The old woman scanned him up and down for a moment then raised an eyebrow at him expectantly. "Welcome," she said stiffly, "what can I do for you?" 

    The young swordsman bowed respectfully. "Forgive this unworthy one, I require a room for the night but have no money pay you. Is there a service I could perform in exchange for your kindness this night?" 

    The woman blinked in surprise. "My, aren't you polite! A bit too polite to be groveling if you ask me." 

    "What?" 

    The woman was obviously irritated. "What do you mean, 'what?' I have plenty of employees young man, they take care of all the work around here. What I require is money to run my inn, and getting money doesn't involve giving charity to strangers." 

    _I'll just have to try the next inn, I guess_, Kenshin thought with a sinking feeling. "I'm sorry to have bothered you then. Good night." He turned to continue up the street but was stopped by a sudden tug on the sleeve of his gi. 

    "Good gods, how long have you had this gi? It's practically falling off you!" The old woman eyed him critically and Kenshin couldn't help feeling his cheeks burn a little at the state of his clothes. He supposed he _did_ look a bit ragged... "Hmm...yes I think that color would look good on you actually. Can you sew?" 

    "Oro?" Kenshin blinked in shock, not quite sure what to make of the woman's sudden change in attitude. "Well, I...yes." 

    She nodded sagely. "I thought so, from the stitching I see here." Her eyes went to his sword, then back up to his face. "How odd, I would never have thought that a swordsman..." She trailed off then smiled. "I'll tell you what, young man. I've recently decided that my employees need some kind of uniform, you know, to make my inn distinctive. In my old age though I can't really manage sewing and I really can't afford to order uniforms. If you need a place to stay that badly, I'll let you make my uniforms for me. How's that?" 

    Kenshin just stared at her in disbelief. "S-sew de gozaru ka...as in whole outfits?! Sessha..." 

    "Relax, I'll show you how. It's not that hard really. As I said, I would do it myself but I'm a busy woman and my eyes are simply not what they were. Besides, you seem like a nice enough fellow." She winked at him. 

    If the past three years had taught the young swordsman anything, it was to accept opportunities when they arose and ask questions later. "Very well then. I appreciate your kindness." 

    She bowed smartly and waved him into the inn, a strange little smile on her face. _Heh, "kind" he says. He hasn't seen the fabric yet..._

_Tokyo, Year 12 Meji_

     "Sewing," Sano said flatly. "Good lord, you aren't serious!" 

    Kenshin raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "Would I lie? Besides, I really didn't have much choice. I would have had to beg to do chores no matter which inn I picked." 

    "There's nothing wrong with a night out under the stars, you know." 

    Yahiko snorted. "Sure, if you don't mind all the bugs and no food to eat. I'm with Kenshin on this one, Chicken-head. An inn is definitely better than roughing it, especially when you don't have to." 

    "Don't call me that! Man you're spoiled. Maybe we should drag you out the woods for some survival training..." 

    "Shut up!" 

    Kenshin sighed. "Maa, maa...can I continue please?" 

_Hokkaido, Year 4 Meji_

    The sun woke him early as it always did, the warm rays catching his bright hair and burning red through his eyelids. He tried very hard not to think of what that color reminded him of. _For the first time in weeks I'm on a nice futon in a clean room, I_ will_ be happy today, dammit_. Kenshin got up and dressed. The inn was so quiet around him...he could sense the ki of everyone in the building, but none were awake. With quick efficiency he folded his futon and tucked his sakabatou through his belt. Even after all this time he still moved with the silence and grace of the hitokiri; no one stirred as he padded down the stairs to the first floor. 

    Kenshin wandered out to the backyard to gather water from the well. He had done chores like this for inns countless times, and he moved easily through the familiar routine. 

    "You know, that's Yan's job you're doing. I pay him for a reason, and I'm sure he won't be happy to see this and think someone's replaced him." 

    Kenshin turned and smiled disarmingly. "Ohayoo gozaimasu, Okaachan. Gomen, but Sessha certainly didn't mean to offend you." 

    The old woman sighed. "Oh forget it, just let Yan get the water from now on. I'll introduce you to everyone later. Come with me." 

    Kenshin followed her obediently inside and through the hallways to a small back room, which was laid out with all manner of sewing supplies. He frowned slightly at the dreadful mess. _I'll definitely need to organize this later..._

    "Here." The old woman turned to him. "This will be your workroom. Now, we never actually introduced ourselves last night. I'm Yuuna Sakura, proprietress of this inn. And you are?" 

    Kenshin hesitated. Since leaving Kyoto he'd tried to keep a fairly low profile, only giving his full name when absolutely necessary. The Hitokiri Battousai still had many enemies, and the last thing he wanted was to bring trouble to innocent people. However, looking at the fierce little woman before him he knew that she would settle for nothing less than his real name. Still... 

    "You _do_ have a name, don't you?" She interrupted his musings. 

    "Aa. However, Sessha usually does not give it." 

    "Why not?" 

    _Here goes nothing..._ "I do not wish to bring trouble to either you or your inn, Yuuna-dono. If you must call me something, Rurouni will do." 

    For a long moment Sakura just stared at him. "I have many customers come through my inn who are or who have recently been in trouble, but all have given me their names freely. I expect the same from you. I don't care what you've done. Your name, now, or I will send you on your way. Understand?" 

    The rurouni immediately bowed in apology. _It was worth a try, anyway_. "Please forgive my rudeness, Yuuna-dono. Himura Kenshin." 

    "Oh please call me Sakura, Himura-san. And relax, whatever it is you're running from, no one will find you out here. Come on in." 

    Kenshin followed her the rest of the way into the sewing room, still a little on edge. Even if he _was_ out in the middle of nowhere, he didn't have a good feeling about giving his full name. He was about to be shocked again though, when Sakura turned from the worktable and presented him with a bolt of fabric. "Oh, this color _will_ look good on you!" 

    The rurouni gaped at the fabric, momentarily speechless. Alternate emotions of surprise, horror, and finally panic flashed through his brain in succession. Panic won. "P-pink de gozaru ka!" 

    The bolt of fabric in her hands was indeed a garishly bright magenta color. Sakura positively beamed as she hugged the cloth to her chest. "Oh yes, isn't it lovely? I had to wait months to get this color special ordered, but it was worth the wait! Don't you think?" She seemed oblivious to the rurouni's horror as she held the cloth up to his face. "No offense Himura-san, but of all my workers I think you're just pretty enough to pull this color off!" 

    "Oro!!" 

    Sakura chuckled at the sound. "What an adorable noise! You are just full of surprises aren't you? Now, I will need ten yukata made of this fabric. I won't have much time today, but tomorrow I'll show you how to get started, then I expect them to be done in two weeks for my Special Event." She winked and grinned. "Oh this is so exciting!" 

    The rurouni's brain was running around in circles of panic, which amused Battousai highly. _Heh, good thing we picked this inn. I was beginning to get bored. Now while I lounge here in handsome midnight blue I can laugh at you in pink! Serves you right_. That put an end to Kenshin's panic immediately. As strange as his inner monologue could be at times, he had to admit that the Battousai half of him had a point. _I may be short and, err, "pretty", but I'm still a man. Men don't wear pink. Even I have my limits_. 

    "Gomen Sakura-dono, but I don't think I can wear...pink. I may not be up to this after all." Inwardly, Battousai sighed. _That was pretty lame, Himura. So much for being assertive_. 

    Sakura just gave a superior snort. "Don't be ridiculous. There's no law that says a man can't wear a nice color like this. Roses are my favorite flowers, so that's the color I've chosen. I won't hear anything else." She peered intently at him. "If it's that much of a struggle for you, I'm sure you'll enjoy sleeping out under the stars in the cold. I know the other inn owners around here, and believe me they don't take kindly to groveling, freeloading swordsman. It's me or nothing, I'm afraid." 

    Kenshin inwardly bristled at being called "freeloading". He never expected anything for free. He always worked for his keep. And he certainly didn't grovel! "Sessha does not freeload, Sakura-dono. If you recall, the first words I said to you were to offer help in exchange for a place to sleep. If you do not want me to stay, just say so and I'll leave. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, de gozaru yo." 

    A tense moment of silence filled the room as they stared each other down. The moment was broken by Sakura's quiet laughter. "I'll say this for you Himura-san, you have spirit!" She grinned at him. "Makes me wonder why you use 'sessha' when you obviously have so much confidence in yourself. Congratulations, you've passed the test." 

    Kenshin blinked stupidly at her. "Test? What test?" 

    "Why, to see if you can take my insulting attitude, of course. What else? Most men would have cursed me out or tried to hit me for insulting them like that, especially when there is no basis for it. I refuse to work with men who don't respect me. I'm sure you can relate to that." 

    Battousai bristled in the back of Kenshin's brain, and for once he let the hitokiri speak his mind. "Meaning what, exactly?" 

    Sakura's eyes flashed as she smiled wickedly. "Don't play dumb, Himura. You look as frail as woman with a temperament to match. I'm sure you've gotten your share of ridicule from men in your life. You certainly don't look much like a man. Hell, you'd probably even look good in kimono!" 

    Kenshin straightened to his full height (only a little higher than Sakura, much to his annoyance) and growled "I most certainly would not! I'm a man and I will _not_ wear pink!" 

    "Good!" Sakura crowed, obviously enjoying the game. "I knew there was a temper somewhere under all that excessive politeness. I can tell that this will be an interesting working relationship to say the least. Under my roof you'll wear pink and like it, Himura. I suggest you get over it now. I'm counting on you for this, so don't disappoint me." She brushed the scowling rurouni aside and shuffled off towards the entrance. "I've got customers and employees to attend to today, so occupy yourself however you like. I would suggest cleaning that room first though. Ja!" 

    For a long time Kenshin stood silently in the sewing room and listened to the inn as it gradually came awake around him. It took him a little while to calm down and get over the shock of what had just occurred. _I can't believe I let her get to me like that. Of course others have made fun of me before. With how I look, it's always been that way. Until now it's never bothered me. Why did those words coming from her make me so angry?_ He knelt on the floor and steered his thoughts away from Sakura, concentrating in the inn around him. Most of the ki were of regular people, weak and uncontrolled, easy to read. However, there were others in the inn with the strong, guarded ki of trained fighters. _Swordsmen like me, perhaps? Maybe there are hundreds like me, lost in the aftermath of the Bakumatsu. They roam the countryside like bombs waiting to go off, with no outlet for their anger or abilities. Is that how Sakura has survived with her inn intact, by learning how to deal with such men?_

    Kenshin sighed and got to his feet. _Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter. What's important is that she's sensed my nature and doesn't fear it. She will allow me to stay here for awhile_. The thought of not having to move on made Kenshin smile a little. _I have a home again, at least for now_. He set about cleaning and organizing the sewing room, all the while trying to not look at the mound of rose-colored fabric on the worktable. _Pink de gozaru...I'm really not sure if I'm up to this_. 

To be continued... 

Mini-glossary: 

aa: informal "yes"   
minna: everyone   
de gozarou yo: Kenshin's trademark "polite" tag he adds to the ends of sentences   
rurouni: Watsuki-sensei's made up word, in the series means "wanderer"   
oro: Another Kenshin trademark, his version of "huh?"   
Yohkohama: port city next door to Tokyo, about a 45-minute train ride away   
Hokkaido: Japan's northernmost large island, very mountainous with a climate similar to Canada   
ja ne: see you later   
okaachan: technically means "mother" but is "ma'am" in this case   
maa, maa: "now, now..."   
sessha: Literally "this unworthy one", how Kenshin refers to himself in first person   
ohayoo gozaimasu: the polite version of "good morning"   
gomen nasai: "I'm sorry" for those who've been living under the proverbial anime rock... 

Author's notes: Yes, I know Kenshin wears a red gi in the manga (which is much more flattering than pink!) but I like the anime so I chose to stick with their continuity. Besides, what could be better story material than trying to explain one of strangest artistic decisions ever made in anime? Who on earth decided to put the greatest legendary swordsman in Japan, who already looked like a woman anyway, into a magenta gi? I honestly don't know what kami possessed the character designer to do that, but I felt that for a guy like Kenshin to willingly dress in pink there had to be some kind of story behind it. So that was my idea...it started out as a comic piece and kinda turned into a drama as I went along (hmm, much like the TV show actually...). I tried to characterize Kenshin as a slightly more crass version of the Rurouni we all know, since he is quite a bit younger (only 22). The Battousai is still pretty recent in his past, so I figured he would be polite, but not quite as polite as we're used to. Also, it's my theory that Kenshin either a) used "de gozaru" when he was a kid (maybe he had really polite parents?) and resumed the habit after the war or b) developed it as part of his Rurouni persona to help him get favors and survive (politeness is a virtue, ne?) Take whichever explanation you want. I hope you all liked it. Remember to R/R, ja ne! 


	2. Part 2

_An Inn in Hokkaido_   
by Calger459   
Chapter 2 

Hokkaido, Year 5 Meji 

    "Here, see, lay the fabric out like so…yes, that's it. Now, Eji-kun is a bit round about the middle, so you'll have to adjust the size of this panel, otherwise the poor dear won't fit in it properly. I took his measurements yesterday; you'll have to help me with the others later. Remember that stitch I showed you? Yes…good! You're getting better at this every day." Sakura beamed at him. 

    Kenshin bowed his head slightly in embarrassment, red bangs shadowing his eyes. "Sessha appreciates the compliments Sakura-dono, but I'm not that good." He frowned and held the sleeve lining up to the light. "The stitches aren't very neat, de gozaru." 

    "Maybe not, but you have improved since yesterday. Practice makes perfect, Himura-san, just like with everything else. You're doing fine, I'll be back to check on you later." 

    Kenshin watched her leave and chuckled softly. _She really is a very sweet woman._ Turning back to the half-finished yukata in front of him the rurouni continued stitching, humming softly in contentment. He had amazed himself with how quickly he'd picked up the sewing techniques Sakura had shown him. The pattern for the yukata had turned out to be absurdly simple; all the pieces were cut out from one rectangle of cloth which were then arranged into sleeves and a body. Attaching the collar was trickier, but Sakura had shown him how with extreme patience and almost motherly affection. Once he got into the rhythm, Kenshin actually found himself enjoying it. It took his mind off the past. 

    The other inn employees, four men including him and six women, had accepted him gracefully, paying little attention to his scars or his unusual hair. Kenshin was grateful for this and was soon on good terms with all of them…except for Yan. Kenshin didn't know if Yan had found out about him getting the water that first day or not, but from their first meeting there was a definite tension between to the two men. Yan seemed like a fairly ordinary person. He was close to Kenshin's age and was apparently the son of the local swordsmith. _Maybe that's it. Why is he working at this inn, when he should be learning his father's craft?_ Kenshin held his stitching up to the light and nodded to himself. _Yes, much neater now. Does Yan resent that I'm a swordsman? I certainly can't think of what else I've done to anger him._

    Kenshin made a mental note to speak with Yan later and glanced out at the fading daylight. Standing up, he laid out the yukata and eyed it critically. It was still missing a sleeve and the collar was only half-attached, but otherwise it didn't look too bad. He felt a small glow of pride in his chest, similar to the way he'd felt when he's first performed the Ryuu-Tsui-Sen to his shishou's satisfaction. He pictured the scene in his mind and smiled; after weeks of straining his legs until he thought they'd break he'd finally managed to jump high enough to strike effectively. It had been one of the few times his master had ever praised him. _Strange how I'm connecting Shishou and this woman. They're nothing alike. I guess I really am desperate for some kind of purpose to my life._ He shook his head sharply to clear the dark thoughts before they could start. _I really need to stop brooding so much._

    He left the sewing room and wandered around the inn for awhile, greeting the various guests when he passed them. For such a small village, Sakura's inn was surprisingly busy. The inn had only been half full when he'd arrived three days before; now there wasn't a room to spare. Sakura had moved him in with the other male employees of the inn, further increasing the tension between him and Yan. _Speak of the oni…_

    Yan was coming through the door with buckets of water for the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Kenshin. "Himura-san," he acknowledged tightly. 

    "Yan-dono, konbanwa." Kenshin waited for a reply but only got an irritated glare in return. 

    "Do you need to talk to me or something, Himura? I'm busy here." 

    Kenshin frowned a little. "Actually, yes, I would like to speak with you when you have a moment." 

    Yan grunted and elbowed past him. "Fine, I'll see you later in the garden I guess." 

    "I'll wait for you there." Kenshin tried to smile but Yan didn't look at him again. Kenshin shook his head at Yan's rudeness and went out into the garden behind the inn. Sakura's garden was modest compared to inns in larger cities, but Kenshin found it quite pleasant, with a little pond and benches to sit on. He sat on one of the benches and stared up at the emerging stars. The chill of fall was in the air and a cool breeze blew through the trees as night fell. _Such a beautiful evening._ Kenshin listened to the sounds of laughter coming from the inn and watched the shadows of people moving behind the shoji doors. _The sounds of friendship and happiness. So close…and yet here I am alone._ One of the maids, dressed in a light blue kimono, came out on the porch to light the lanterns. She smiled at Kenshin warmly. 

    "Himura-san! Why are you out here all by yourself? You'll catch a chill." 

    "I'm waiting for Yan-dono. Hopefully he'll remember that I'm out here." 

    "I just saw him inside, would you like me to remind him?" 

    Kenshin shook his head slightly. "No, I don't want to annoy him. Thanks anyway, though." 

    The maid smiled and bowed to him as she went back inside, a slight blush on her cheeks as she left. _Kawaii!_

    Kenshin smiled after her. The day before he had looked up from his sewing to find her hovering outside the door, apparently curious about what he was doing. Well that's what she had said anyway; Kenshin suspected that she had been equally curious about him. She was young, only sixteen, and betrothed to a young merchant in the village. Even so, Kenshin had noticed the way she'd looked at him then. _And just now…well I certainly can't allow her to think that way about me. She's engaged and…_

    "Himura-san." 

    Kenshin looked up sharply, somewhat surprised to see Yan standing right in front of him. _How in the--? I should have sensed him coming._ Hastily, Kenshin pushed the thought away and stood. For a moment the two men simply looked at one another. After a minute Kenshin realized that Yan was waiting for him. "I…Yan-dono." 

    "What?" 

    "I wanted to ask you why you seem so…irritated with me. From the moment we met I've felt nothing but anger from you. Have I done something to offend you?" 

    "Himura…" Yan trailed off, a little surprised by the directness of the question, then seemed to find his voice again, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You aren't one to beat around the bush, are you?" 

    "So I've been told." The young man's emotions were easy to read; looking at him Kenshin sensed anxiety, anger, and even a little bit of fear. _Of what?_ "Yan-dono, I do not wish to be your enemy. I only want to help." 

    "_Help?_" Yan backed away a step. Now he was angry. "How do you think you're helping? You just show up here out of nowhere and Yuuna-san starts treating you like some kind of prince! You—" he broke off whatever he was going to say, trembling in anger. 

    Kenshin stared at Yan in shock. He hadn't expected such an emotional response so quickly. "Yan-dono—" 

    "Stop that! Quit being so damned polite Himura, it's disgusting!" Yan had been slowly backing away from Kenshin as he spoke. 

    _He's afraid of me._ Kenshin stared at Yan in bewilderment, uncertain what to say. Yan took another step backwards. His voiced dripped with venom when he spoke again. "Just leave me alone! If you think I don't like you then take the hint and stay away from me!" Yan turned abruptly and bolted into the inn. Kenshin watched him leave with a heavy heart. _I've managed to make yet another person miserable._ Kenshin grimaced slightly as he remembered that he still had to share a room with Yan. _This could be a problem…I had hoped our talk would go better than that. Maybe I should sleep in the sewing room tonight? No…_

    Kenshin walked back inside and paused at the door to the room the men shared. Eji and Mahiro were already asleep, having finished their chores for the day. Yan was nowhere to be seen. Kenshin mentally sighed in relief and prepared for bed. The boy's fear of him had left him shaken and worried. _How ironic, we're the same age and yet I think of him as a boy. He's jealous of how Sakura-dono treats me? That doesn't make any sense. She treats me no differently than any of the others. There must be something else bothering him._ Kenshin settled into his futon and stared up at the ceiling. _Figures; I'm not tired at all. What should I do? Yare yare…_

    Some hours later Kenshin awoke to Yan stumbling noisily into the room. The reek of sake filled the air and the rurouni could guess where the young man had been half the night. He felt Yan's drunken glare on his back; his right hand tensed instinctively, ready to grab for the sakabatou should Yan make a threatening move. He didn't though; after scowling at Kenshin for a full minute he picked up his futon and carried it to the far corner of the room. He wasn't quiet about it, and Kenshin could sense that both Eji and Mahiro were awake now. The three men watched and waited, holding their breaths until Yan finally fell asleep, snoring softly. 

    "Himura-san?" 

    "Hai, Mahiro-dono?" 

    "What's with Yan? It's been awhile since he's gotten drunk like this." 

    Kenshin felt a slight pang of guilt, though he knew it wasn't really his fault. "I'm not sure de gozaru. Hopefully he'll be fine by morning." 

    "Could both of you be quiet?" Eji muttered grumpily, turning over in his futon. "Some of us would like to sleep." 

    "Gomen, Eji-dono." 

    "Yeah, yeah…" 

    Kenshin smiled slightly. Both boys were asleep again in minutes. _It's just as well that he didn't try anything. The last thing I need is to draw attention to myself._ Kenshin rolled over and stared at the ceiling, once again finding sleep slow in coming. He tried to think of other things, the beauty of the mountains that afternoon, the pretty girl lighting lanterns for him, but his mind kept stubbornly returning to the young man curled in the corner of the room. _Yan-dono…_

~***~ 

    Sakura eyed his work critically, running her hands along the seams and giving them sharp tugs in strategic places, nodding to herself as she did so. "Excellent, Himura-san…did you make one for yourself yet? 

    "Hai, Sakura-dono." 

    "Well let's see it!" 

    Kenshin selected one of the finished yukata and handed it to her. She tested the seams of this one too, then held it up against him to check the length. "I'm very impressed, Himura-san. It's only been a week and you're already halfway through!" She fingered the other yukata on the rack thoughtfully. "Where is the one for Yan-kun?" 

    "I…haven't taken his measurements yet." 

    "Oh, why's that?" She glanced at Kenshin and was surprised at the rurouni's dark expression. 

    "He won't allow me to, de gozaru. I tried yesterday and he told me very plainly to stay away from him." 

    Sakura sighed wearily. "I was afraid of this. He _knows_ these need to be ready in a week. That boy has been nothing but trouble from the beginning." 

    Kenshin took the yukata from her and hung it with the others. "I've been meaning to ask about that, Sakura-dono. He is a swordsmith's son, correct? So why—" 

    "Is he here?" she finished for him, turning to face him. "Yan is…troubled, always has been. I don't know all the details to be honest with you, but when he was young his father decided that Yan didn't have the patience or skill to learn the swordsmith's art. Out of a favor to his father I let him work here. I've regretted it ever since. I've heard from the others that you've been having troubles with him." 

    "Since the day we met. I tried to talk to him about it a few days ago. It didn't go well." 

    "Eji-kun said as much." Sakura looked up at him, her eyes full of concern. "This isn't the first time he's gone out drinking like that. You must have made him very frustrated." 

    "Sakura-dono…" 

    She waved her hand. "No Himura-san, it's not your fault. I'll take his measurements; you should probably stay away from him for now. For his father's sake I can't allow the fool to get himself hurt." 

    Kenshin frowned. "'His father's sake'? What about Yan-dono's? Surely he has skills other than gathering your well water. He's obviously very unhappy here. Hasn't he tried to find something outside his father's trade?" 

    Sakura hesitated, then looked away. "You are a swordsman, Himura-san. You would know these things better than I." 

    "He knows kenjitsu?" 

    "Not really…he started taking lessons last year from a man who was staying for the season. Yan's father found out and put a stop to it. Since then, though, I think that he's continued to practice what little he learned in secret." 

    Kenshin frowned. "His father may have reason to be afraid. Yan-dono has impressive control over his ki. The night we spoke he managed to sneak up on me in the garden, which is no mean feat. He may have learned much more than you or his father suspect, Sakura-dono." 

    She bowed her head. "The wars to the north of us have been growing closer by the day. There's been talk of the battle coming here. Yan's father wants him to stay out of it, so…" 

    "I understand. Where is he now?" 

    "Visiting his father. Are you going to talk to him again?" 

    Kenshin looked thoughtful. "Not just yet. Confrontation, especially coming from me, seems to only make him angry and frustrated. I should let him make the next move. If you could get those measurements for me I would appreciate it. Good night." Kenshin bowed to her and left, heading for the mens' quarters. _I have to let Yan come to me, if that is what he wants. This is his problem as a man to deal with. If possible, I can't allow myself to become involved._

~***~ 

    Kenshin stood alone in the bamboo grove and concentrated on his breathing. _Listen to the world around you,_ his shishou had told him, _and then shut all it out. Focus on your ki, and the movements of the sword. Let the kata come, as they will, until they are as natural as your breathing._ Kenshin closed his eyes and held out the sakabatou. Sometimes its weight still felt a little strange to him, even having fought and practiced with it for nearly four years. The dull edge was longer than on a katana, and a little heavier. It affected his speed and as he leaned into a basic stance he could feel the awkwardness in his form. This was the first chance he'd had to practice since arriving at the inn, and his muscles protested a little as he completed a first form. 

    _This won't do at all. I can't allow myself to get out of shape, out of practice. My form has grown sloppy enough as it is._ Gritting his teeth in frustration Kenshin swung through the next few forms with ever-increasing speed, forcing the sakabatou to fly as fast as his katana once had. He twisted and spun through the bamboo stalks, his sword flashing with almost blinding speed. _Still not quick enough._

    Kenshin landed hard and slid the sword back into its sheath. He paused only an instant for breath, then leapt forward into a battou-juutsu attack, slicing a particularly thick bamboo stalk neatly in two. The sword was back its saya in the next breath. Kenshin sped into more advanced kata, now breathing hard, his movements growing sharper and faster. He struck at the bamboo as if they were opponents, leaving a small trail of destruction in his wake. 

    "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, Ryuu-Shou-Sen!" Kenshin braced the sakabatou on his knuckles, mentally wincing as the blade bit a little into his hand, and thrust the sword into the bamboo. He felt the resistance of the reversed edge and pushed through it, feeling the satisfying crack of the stalk flying apart. _Good_, thought, turning to survey the damage. His heart was pounding in his ears and his lungs seemed to be on fire, but he felt pretty good otherwise. Examining the bamboo stalk, he was a bit relieved that his skills hadn't diminished all _that_ much. It has been a few months since he'd actually fought anyone, and practice sessions had been few and far between. 

    _I can just hear Shishou now. "Baka Deshi, I've seen barn cats fight with more precision! And what was that Dou-Ryuu-Sen? Turtles leave deeper tracks than that! Five hundred strikes and fifteen of the Dou-Ryuu-Sen done_ correctly _, starting right now. Then maybe I'll let you catch us some dinner!"_ Kenshin found himself laughing softly at the memory, even though he'd been less than thrilled at the time. Hopping mad would have been more accurate, actually. His shishou has been merciless, some might even have said heartless, in his training of Kenshin. The rurouni knew deep down though that if Hiko hadn't been so hard him he might never had survived the Bakumatsu. _Speaking of a certain attack I haven't done in awhile…_

    "Dou-Ryuu-Sen!" The tip of the sakabatou struck the ground in front of him and Kenshin projected his ki outward, blowing a running trench several feet long in front of him. Rocks and bamboo went flying. Kenshin was far from pleased though; he'd missed his intended target, a small boulder, by a good two feet. _Damn it. As Shishou and Sakura-dono are wont to say, practice does make perfect…_

    Nearly an hour later Kenshin collapsed at the edge of the grove, completely worn out. He'd made himself run through every kata , form and attack of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu he knew, and that was all of them. Minus the ougi, of course. Kenshin had left his master before learning the succession techniques, but he couldn't go back for them now. _Not after the way we parted. I was an ignorant fool, and he was too stubborn. Even if I begged him now with my head to the ground he wouldn't teach me, I know that. I misused our school; I can't be forgiven for that, ever._ Kenshin leaned back against a bamboo stalk and closed his eyes, feeling the wind blow across his sweaty face and ruffle the flame-bright hair he'd chopped short a few months after the war ended. The breeze on his bare neck felt wonderful, and he felt his eyes grow heavy with exhaustion. _Maybe a little nap before I return to the inn; when I get back Sakura-dono will probably need help with—_

    Kenshin inhaled sharply, train of thought broken, as he felt the spike of someone's fighting ki nearby. It had appeared suddenly, and was moving slowly towards him. He wasn't too far from the inn, but he hadn't told anyone he was coming out here. He couldn't imagine who it could be, other than a bandit. _Oh just what I need right now._ Kenshin remained where he was and pretended to be asleep. _Just worn out from practicing, pretty foolish for an ex-hitokiri, ne? To sleep unguarded out in the open. If you're smart you'll take that as a warning sign and leave._ The ki moved forward steadily and Kenshin tracked it carefully. Twenty feet…fifteen…ten…_Does he even know I'm here? He must; I feel danger from him._ The ki paused only a few feet away. Kenshin could now hear breathing, and the soft rustle of cloth amongst the bamboo stalks. Then he felt it almost as if he could see it: the flare, the increase in intensity of the other's ki that signaled the intention to attack. _You have some skill with your ki, but not enough. Not nearly enough. You poor fool._ Kenshin's eyes flew open and the sakabatou snapped out of its sheath, striking the charging bandit full across the chest. The man went flying back with a strangled cry and Kenshin was on him immediately, sword turned so the blade edge rested against the attacker's throat. 

    A second later Kenshin realized his mistake. "Yan-dono!" The boy stared up at him with wide, terrified eyes. Kenshin found he couldn't move; his sword was still against Yan's throat. _So close…I could have…no!_ Kenshin yanked the blade away and stepped back. "What are you doing out here?" 

    Yan stared up at him, still on the ground. His jaw worked, but at first nothing came out. Then: "Wha…was…just…w-watching you, didn't mean to…sorry…" He stuttered to a halt and just lay there, trembling. 

    Kenshin stared at him a moment, then slowly re-sheathed his sword. Yan winced as the blade slid home with a sharp _snap_. "What do you mean, you were watching me? For how long? I didn't sense you coming until a few minutes ago, and then you attacked me." 

    Yan slowly sat up, one arm wrapped around his waist where the sakabatou had struck, breathing shallowly. He scowled stubbornly up at Kenshin. 

    "Yan-dono, please answer me. Why did you try to sneak up on me like that? I…I could have…" Kenshin couldn't finish the sentence, his insides twisting at the mere thought of what he'd almost done. _Why did I turn the blade like that? I did it without even thinking! If I had…killed him… I can't believe this is happening!_

    Yan was watching him with wide, uncertain eyes. He seemed to be calmer, though. "Himura-san…you left the inn and I was curious to see where you'd gone, then I saw you practicing and…please!" Suddenly he was at Kenshin's feet in an awkward bow. Kenshin gasped in surprise. After the way Yan had been treating him all week, such a display of submission seemed strangely out of character. "Please teach me to fight!" His voice was pleading. "Your sword…I've never seen a style like that! Please, I beg you; I don't want to die when the war comes here! My father thinks I'm weak, but I know I'm not! Himura—" 

    "No." 

    Yan looked up him, confused. "What?" 

    Kenshin looked at him gravely. "I swore to never kill again. That is why I fight with a reversed blade. That is why you are alive right now. My sword style was meant to kill, it cannot do anything else. I will not teach another how to fight that way." He scowled down at Yan. "Why did you try to ambush me?" 

    Yan slowly stood, one arm still clutching his chest. "That was foolish of me, I'm sorry." 

    "I could have killed you." Kenshin's statement was flat and toneless. 

    "You thought I was a bandit? Himura…" he laughed nervously, then seemed to come to a realization. "Well see, that's the perfect reason to teach me! I need training…I guess I just assumed that you knew who I was. I wasn't actually trying to hurt you or anything; I just wanted to test you. Or myself. Something like that, anyway." Yan attempted an embarrassed grin, which faded when he saw the look in Kenshin's eyes. 

    "You assumed wrong." Kenshin couldn't believe this man's arrogance. "The problems you have with your father regarding kenjitsu are no concern of mine, nor should they be. If the war comes here, there will be others to fight for you." Kenshin walked past the stunned Yan and headed back towards the inn. The young man fell in step behind him. 

    "Wait a minute! Don't I have any potential at all? In the garden last week, you didn't know I was coming did you? Which means I'm not hopeless, I can learn! You of all people should know how important it is to know how to fight in these times. If you won't teach me, then I bet you know someone who will! Himura!" 

    Kenshin stopped mid-step. "'You of all people?'" He turned to face Yan. "What did you mean by that?" 

    Kenshin almost groaned at the look of hope that entered the boy's eyes. "Himura-san, everyone knows! You fought in the Bakumatsu, right? They say the new government is looking for you, I assume that's why you're in this backwater town sewing yukata." 

    "You assume a lot, don't you." Kenshin kept walking, a knot of dread forming in his stomach. 

    Yan followed. "Of course. It isn't hard; how many swordsmen have red hair and crossed scars? I've heard the rumors. And that demonstration I saw a few moments ago—" 

    "Stop it." Kenshin's voice was low and dangerous. They were in sight of the inn now and within earshot of several townspeople, who were looking at them curiously. "Stop right now, Yan-dono. Whatever is on your mind you don't want to say it." 

    Yan now had the grace to look intimidated. "Uh…look, Himura-san I know I've been really rude to you, I'm a little touchy on the whole sword issue, but it took me awhile to realize who you were. You are the only hope I have. Besides, I have your secret." He grinned slyly. 

    Kenshin stopped just outside the inn, silent. Yan hesitated, then walked past him and through the door. The young man was speechless with shock when a heartbeat later he found himself shoved against the wall of the front entranceway, the hilt of Kenshin's sword pressed firmly against his ribs. His confidence evaporated as he stared into the swordsman's eyes. Where before they had been a gentle lavender, they were now an angry, icy blue-violet. "Yan-dono, let's make one thing very, very clear. If you _ever_ go running through this inn or anywhere else shouting my name, whatever you think it is, you will regret it. I will not teach you; that is my answer. I suggest you accept it." 

    Yan's heart was in his throat, and he realized just how badly he'd misjudged Himura Kenshin. The fierce eyes that bored into his own promised not death, but something else nameless and just as terrifying. Slowly, the hard blue eyes softened back to lavender and he felt the sword lift from his chest as Kenshin stepped back and continued down the hall to the men's quarters. 

~***~ 

    Sakura watched silently as Kenshin hung the last yukata for her approval. He'd been very quiet the past few days. Even her usual gentle teasing and jokes, which had always gotten him smile and laugh before, had no affect on him. By now everyone in the inn had learned about the "incident" in the front hall earlier in the week, though only Kenshin and Yan knew the full details. Where before the staff and customers of the inn had accepted Kenshin without question, they now whispered behind his back, or even avoided him altogether. The two swordsmen who'd been staying at the inn had taken one look at Kenshin (from a safe distance) and then left rapidly, fear in their eyes and the whisper of "hitokiri" on their lips. 

    At first, Sakura had refused to believe the rumor mill her inn had become. How could this sweet, gentle man with the soft eyes and impeccable politeness possibly be the feared Hitokiri Battousai? As she watched him now though, eyes narrow and tense, his sword propped against the worktable in easy reach, she found she could believe what her customers were telling her. This man was said to have killed hundreds of men, was so skilled and powerful with his sword his attacks had been compared to the strike of lightning. The deliverer of Tenchuu during the darkest days of the Bakumatsu no Doran. No wonder he'd been reluctant to give his name to her. From the moment she'd first laid eyes on him she'd sensed that he had secrets, but never had she imagined anything like this. 

    _Damn that Yan and his foolish ambitions._ "Himura-san, this looks excellent. I'm hoping for a good turnout for the inn's anniversary. Are you going to stay for it?" She gave him a broad smile and a hopeful look. They both knew that Kenshin's usefulness was essentially over now that the yukata were finished. 

    Kenshin attempted a small smile. "I would like to, Sakura-dono. It might be better for me to move on, though. I never meant to bring trouble to your inn, but it seems I have anyway." 

    "Nonsense! You've done me an invaluable service, Himura-san. Don't worry about that business with Yan. His behavior towards you has been inexcusable, and he will be dealt with. Besides, I know Hokkaido winters. You don't want to be travelling when the snows come. You might as well stay the season. I know we would welcome your presence here." 

    The rurouni bowed his head, eyes shadowed by his hair. "I appreciate the offer Sakura-dono, and I know you might like for me to stay. But the others…" 

    "Will move past whatever suspicions they have about you. Don't you remember what I told you when you arrived? I don't care who you are or what you've done. As far as I'm concerned you're just another young man in need of work and a place to call home." 

    "Demo…" 

    "No 'buts'. Take the rest of the day off, you've more than earned it. I'll see you later tonight, alright?" 

    Kenshin hung his sakabatou at his side, straightened his new yukata, and left the inn. He tried very hard not to think about the fact that he was wearing bright pink in the middle of the day. As comfortable as the garment felt to him (he was still amazed at how well the yukata had turned out, all considering) he still squirmed over the color. _I look absurd._ Still, Kenshin had to admit that a nice, long walk was what he really needed. Thinking about the yukata was better than brooding over Yan and the situation at the inn. A part of him wished he'd been more forceful about refusing Sakura's offer, but the other half of him was relieved that she was still willing to let him stay. _I have no doubt that by now she knows exactly who I am. I should just go, before things get any worse._ Kenshin had to be honest with himself, though. He was tired of running, tired of hiding. He'd done plenty of that both during and after the revolution, and he was sick of it. _Part of my promise to Tomoe was that I would use my sword to protect rather than destroy. I can't do that if I keep running from every difficulty and conflict that arises in my life._

    Kenshin lifted his head with an exasperated sigh. _I took a walk so I wouldn't think about these things yet here I am, worrying over the same issues. I'm hopeless._

    "So where do you think you're going?" 

    The sarcastic, arrogant tone of that voice was all too familiar to Kenshin by now. "Nowhere in particular, Yan-dono. Just on a peaceful walk around town. _Alone_." 

    Yan, also dressed in pink yukata, fell into step beside him. The day after their little "chat" in the hallway Yan had avoided Kenshin like the plague, clearly afraid of him. Now though, his usual arrogance seemed to have overcome his nervousness at being around the ex-hitokiri. _Oh great, that must mean he wants something._ "Alone? Well that's no fun, is it? Especially since you're work is done here. You'll be leaving soon I imagine." 

    "I don't see how it's any business of yours de gozaru." 

    "Ah, sarcasm; it suits you." 

    "Does it." Kenshin walked a little faster. To his annoyance, Yan easily kept pace. 

    "Come on, Himura-san, didn't you listen to the guy that came in this morning? There's been a peasant uprising in the village to the north of us; apparently they've sent in military to deal with it. It's only a matter of time before the fighting comes here. What will poor defenseless souls like me do then?" 

    Kenshin decided in that moment that he was hungry. Turning abruptly, he took a seat at a nearby yakisoba stand and ordered two bowls of noodles. Yan looked at him in surprise. "You're buying dinner for us?" 

    "No, you are. I don't get paid, unlike you Yan-dono." 

    Yan grunted and took a seat beside him. "Jeez, you'd think you'd be rich or something by now, with all you supposedly did for this new government." 

    "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about that particular subject here, de gozaru yo." Kenshin sipped at his noodles and watched Yan out the corner of his eye. "I wanted to talk to you about something more relevant. Such as why your father prevented you from learning either his craft or kenjitsu." 

    "Oh, that." Yan suddenly looked somber; he stared into his noodles. "I don't know. He's such a stubborn fool, every time I go over there we just fight about the same old things. His excuses aren't any more convincing now then when I was a kid." 

    "He fears for your safety, I imagine." Kenshin set down his bowl. "He doesn't want to see you hurt, or have you hurt others. I don't think I would either, were I in his position." 

    "How the hell would you know!" Yan glared at him fiercely. "Don't tell me you're a father!" 

    "No." 

    "Then you can't possibly know how he thinks, Himura-san. Swords are his _business_ for gods' sake! I can't understand his attitude; all I know is that I'm sick of it, and of his control over my life. He's training my elder brother in swords but not me, so he set me up with Yuuna-san's granddaughter because there are no sons in that family. I can't stand that girl and he expects me to _marry_ her! All so I can avoid some stupid military draft the new government invented. Not that he ever asked me of course. What an idiot!" 

    Kenshin regarded him thoughtfully. "Yan-dono, I believe he just wants to prevent you from having to stain your hands unnecessarily. Do you take killing so lightly?" 

    Yan blinked in surprise. "Killing?" He met Kenshin's gaze for a moment, then looked away. "I…suppose you would know about that." 

    "Aa. More than enough to tell you that it is not something you want a part of if you can help it, ever. Kenjitsu is perfecting the art of killing, of turning one's body into a tool of murder. While it's true that being a fighter means being able to protect yourself and others, it also means that you face the possibility of having to kill to protect those you care about. This is not a burden you should accept lightly. You have natural talent for the sword—" Yan looked up in shock, "—which your father saw in you from a young age. If you chose a good master, you could become a fighter for the people, one who protects instead of destroys. But you could just as easily choose a bad master, or twist the principles of a good master into something evil." 

    "What…what are you saying?" 

    Kenshin's eyes were gentle. "Think about your own personality, Yan-dono. If handed the power to grant life or death at will, how would you react? What kind of swordsman would you be? Think about that, and then maybe you'll realize your father probably understands you better than you understand yourself. That's how it is between fathers and sons." _Ne, Shishou?_ Kenshin stood to leave and gave Yan a slight bow. "Sakura-dono has invited me to stay for the season; I am thinking of accepting her offer. I will see you later tonight, Yan-dono." 

    He left a shocked and silent Yan staring sightlessly into his untouched bowl of noodles. 

To be continued… 

Glossary:   
Konbanwa: good evening   
Yare yare: "oh well" or "oh brother…"   
Kawaii: cute   
Shoji: rice paper sliding doors   
Hai: yes   
Saya: Japanese term for a sword's sheath   
Baka Deshi: "stupid pupil", what Hiko always calls Kenshin   
Tenchuu: Heavenly justice, what the Choshu assassinations were supposed to have been achieving   
Oni: ogre or demon   
Demo: but   
Ne: right (as in correct) 

Notes: Poor Kenshin, he gets all kinds, doesn't he? I really didn't mean for this story to get so angsty, but I've always found those to be the most interesting of fanfics, so I guess that's why the plot took a turn for the dark in the middle of this chapter. I picked up this neat book about the common people of Japan during the Meji era. The new Meji government was obsessed with Western culture and technology, and began to emphasize the military heavily, spending money on that at the expense of the peasants (one of the many reasons uprising were so common in the north and south in 1870's and beyond). Part of this military movement was a draft (1873) for all young men who either weren't the eldest son or inheritor of a family. Many fathers, especially farmers who couldn't afford to lose manpower (to do so meant certain starvation), forced their younger sons to marry so that they wouldn't be drafted. This little historical detail gave me extra conflict for Yan to have with his father. All this is supposed to be building to the reason Kenshin is so attached to his pink gi…yes, something will happen to the yukata to make it a gi, I'm not saying what yet ;) Oh, about the Kenshin practice session…I've always wanted to write/read one of those, and it makes sense that he would need to keep his skills up. Kenshin is really, really good…but not that good. You think he was able to kick Gohei's henchmen's butts right out of the blue in episode 1? I don't think so! I hope you liked it, please R/R! 


	3. Part 3

An Inn in Hokkaido   
By Calger459   
Chapter 3   
  
Conventions: //...// are thoughts, *...* is for emphasis   
  
  
'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, that's life   
Try to make ends meet   
You're a slave to money, then you die   
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down   
You know the one that takes you the places where all the veins meet, yeah   
No change, I can change, I can change, I can change   
But I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold   
But I'm a million different people from one day to the next   
I can't change my mold, no, no, no....   
  
--The Verve   
  
~***~   
  
Hokkaido, Year 5 Meji   
  
  
As night fell over Furano a cold breeze began to blow off the mountains, stirring the dry brown leaves in the streets and driving the residents hastily indoors. The center of town was soon deserted, save for one lone figure drifting slowly along the road where the market was set up every day.   
  
For the past few hours Yan had tried several times to return to the inn, but every time his feet turned him away again. He couldn't yet face the man living there, the man who only a few hours before had lectured him like a concerned parent, his lavender eyes gentle and soft, almost feminine voice speaking with the wisdom of someone who'd seen life both at its best and absolute worst:   
  
//"Think about your own personality, Yan-dono. If handed the power to grant life or death at will, how would you react? What kind of swordsman would you be? Think about that, and then maybe you'll realize your father probably understands you better than you understand yourself. That's how it is between fathers and sons."//   
  
Yan cursed fiercely when he tripped over a stone lying in the road. Hopping over to the side he leaned heavily against a building, head resting dejectedly on his arm. "Damn him," he whispered, "talking like he knows everything. He's a cold-blooded murderer for gods' sake!" Yan remained that way for a long time, even after the throbbing in his toe went away. //Lectured by a hitokiri, dressed in clothes the hitokiri made, sleeping the same *room* as him...the gods must hate me.//   
  
Feeling thoroughly sorry for himself, Yan lifted his head and smiled without humor. //I landed against the tavern. How convenient.// He wandered inside and sat himself at one of the tables, flashing a charming smile at a waitress he knew particularly well. She brought him sake immediately and he settled himself down to enjoy it, admiring the folds and pattern of her kimono as she bustled about the fairly crowded bar. His thoughts gradually became dulled with the sake and he closed his eyes, letting the voices of the other patrons wash over him. After awhile, he felt the air stir in front of him. He tried reading their ki the way he'd been taught but couldn't get a clear impression, except perhaps for some mild amusement.   
  
"All right, I give up, who are you?"   
  
The giggle gave her away. "You know very well, Yan-san! Open your eyes!"   
  
He smiled and obeyed, looking into the cheerful face of the waitress. "And here I thought you were going to test me a little. Cheater!"   
  
She playfully stuck her tongue out at him, then reached forward to tug on the sleeve of his yukata. "You're the one cheating! Walking in here in pink of all things!" She was laughing now, merriment sparkling in her dark eyes. "Wherever did you get that?"   
  
"It was Yuuna-san's idea of course. Who else?" He fingered the sleeve of her kimono, meeting her eyes. "Of course, I never thought she'd ever actually find someone to *make* the damn things for her. Now I'm stuck with it." He winked slyly. "Wanna trade?"   
  
She laughed and stood, deftly twisting the sleeve out of his grasp. "Gee thanks Yan-san, but I prefer you as you are." She smiled at him, then leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Of course if you'd like me to remove it for you in an hour or so..."   
  
He pushed her away reluctantly. "Akari, you're such a naughty girl, you know that?"   
  
She pouted. "Is that a no?"   
  
He sighed and stood, putting a few coins down by the nearly empty sake bottle. "Yeah, I really should be getting back. Tomorrow, maybe?"   
  
"You mean for Yuuna-san's anniversary?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes. "You mean it?"   
  
Yan hesitated. Showing up with Akari meant his father might see her...and that would bring up the whole issue of Yuuna's granddaughter again...//oh hell with it. To hell with him, and with Himura!//   
"I mean it. Remember to wear your best kimono, alright?"   
  
"As if I wouldn't! Go on, get to bed!" She shooed him out, face aglow in happiness. He sketched a bow in the doorway but found he had to force himself back onto the street.   
  
"Oyasuminasai Akari-chan," he murmured. He felt a hand under his chin, lifting his eyes to hers.   
  
"Hai, oyasumi," she whispered, "and be happy, okay? For me?"   
  
He kissed her palm. "I'll try." He turned away and headed back towards the inn, a new confidence in his demeanor. It didn't matter what some hitokiri or his father thought; he was a grown man, free to make his own choices. Tomorrow he would change his life for the better, and set himself free. He would finally be happy. He found a genuine smile coming to his lips as he came within sight of the inn, its outside lanterns shining brightly in the darkness.   
  
~***~   
  
"Himura-san!"   
  
Kenshin turned and flashed Sakura a silly Rurouni smile. "Ah gomen, Sakura-dono...we'll get this hung right away."   
  
"Not unless you grow a few more inches, Himura. I need someone taller to help me hang this, Yuuna-san."   
  
Kenshin leveled a glare at Yan. "Your stature is also somewhat...modest Yan-dono."   
  
Yan sighed in exasperation. "Whatever, just go get some stepstools and quit talking so much!"   
  
//Well, he's back to his old self it seems.// "Whatever you say Yan-sama. Sessha will do whatever you say de gozaru."   
  
Sakura groaned and shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips. //He can be so strange sometimes...// "Stop with the sarcasm, both of you. I don't want another fight. Attempt to act like grown men please."   
  
Kenshin actually looked a little guilty. Yan just glared stubbornly at Kenshin's back as he went to find stools, not bothering to hide his distaste of the red-haired swordsman. //I'm getting a headache just watching this.// Sakura thought mildly.   
  
Since early morning she had been busy supervising the decoration of the inn for that evening, a celebration of the one hundred years her family had owned and operated the property. The place was literally covered in flowers and the pond area had been cleaned and decorated with paper lanterns. It was a rope of these lanterns the two young men had been attempting to hang. Sakura sighed. //I should have known better than to pair those two. I must have taken leave of my senses this morning.//   
  
Yan put down the lanterns and stood scowling off to one side. Kenshin came back with the stools, a sunny smile on his face. Sakura murmured something to him with a smile and Kenshin laughed, tucking his arm behind his head the way he always did when embarrassed, hand buried in his unruly red hair. His violet eyes were warm with laughter, but all Yan could remember when he looked at Kenshin's face were icy blue eyes threatening him in a hallway. //Who does he think he's fooling with that cute and innocent act he's always putting on?// By now he was sure that Sakura knew that Kenshin was the legendary Hitokiri Battousai. //She's been blinded by his charm, just like everyone else. // Yan clenched his jaws until they ached, then relaxed as Akari's warm smile appeared before him. //Calm down, Yanagi...it's only until tonight and then we're gone, come Hell or high water.//   
  
He heard Kenshin cough meaningfully. Yan slowly swiveled his gaze towards him. "What?"   
  
Kenshin slowly counted to ten. There was something about Yan's personality that just rubbed him the wrong way...he found it very hard to keep the hitokiri's brash attitude restrained when talking with him. He only kept his Rurouni air firmly in place through sheer will. "We were helping Sakura-dono, remember?"   
  
"Actually," Sakura said mildly, "that will have to wait a few minutes. Yan-kun, instead of complaining and insulting Himura-san, why don't you make yourself useful and go find your father for me."   
  
Yan's face grew dark at the mention of his father. "What for?"   
  
Sakura sighed. "Never you mind what for young man, just do it. I need to ask his advice on a few things before the party."   
  
Yan was relieved despite himself. //Well, it's an excuse to get away from Battousai, anyway.// "Yeah, yeah, alright."   
  
Kenshin watched the young man stalk angrily out the front gate, hands fisted at his sides and ki glowing in fury around him. //So much pent-up frustration. I can see why his father tried to keep him away from swords.// Kenshin climbed up on a stool and started hanging the lanterns himself. He slowly became aware of Sakura's gaze on his back. He decided he would be the first to speak this time. "Did you really need to see his father, or was that just to get him out of here?"   
  
"Both." Kenshin turned at the note in her voice. The garden was deserted for the moment, everyone having gone inside for lunch. "I wanted to ask you before tonight...is it true?"   
  
Kenshin's face darkened as he climbed back down to the ground. He could guess what she was referring to. "I thought you didn't care about who I was."   
  
"*I* don't Himura-san, I know you're no threat to us, but Yan-kun's father won't see it that way. He may confront either you or me about Yan-kun's...activities and I wanted us both to be prepared."   
  
Kenshin was silent for a moment, head bowed. "Yes, it's true. I swear I mean harm to no one..."   
  
"I know," Sakura's voice was gentle, sympathetic. She walked up to Kenshin and put a hand under his chin, lifting his eyes to meet hers. "I knew that from the moment you came. Everyone deserves peace, don't they? Especially you..."   
  
"I deserve nothing." Kenshin's voice was low, filled with old pain. "Everywhere I go I bring misery, because of who and what I've been. Because of me that man is miserable, because of me your home has been thrown into chaos. I will leave before tonight, that way Yan-dono's father won't even have to deal with me-"   
  
"Listen to yourself!" Sakura interrupted. "Yanagi's situation is *not* your fault! How can you blame yourself for something that began when he was a boy?" She stepped back to look at him. "Do you always blame yourself for everything?"   
  
"Sessha..."   
  
"Stop that, please." Sakura's face was sad. "What do you think I see when I look at you, Himura-san?"   
  
Kenshin stared helplessly back at her, a pink lantern still held tightly in his fists. He shook his head slightly.   
  
"I see a young man who has seen too much pain in his brief life, pain that should never have come to someone with such a good, strong heart. I see someone who selflessly takes others' suffering on his own shoulders, with nothing but the best of intentions. You've helped me more than you could know, and you've helped Yanagi as well."   
  
"Have I?" Kenshin looked away. //Yanagi. Willow. So that's his full name...how appropriate for him.// "Helped him how?"   
  
"By getting him to move," Sakura noted calmly. "Since you arrived there's been a new energy about him, a fresh desire to move against his father and find his own path in life. I'm not saying that Yan-kun will make the right choice or that I'll approve of his methods, but it's better than watching his soul rot away through inaction. As you said, he has skills besides gathering my well water. He deserves better, but the only one who can make that happen is him. If you leave now-" Sakura, her hand still under his chin, tilted his head, bringing his startled violet eyes around to meet her own "-Yan may lose the confidence and will to win this battle. He needs you here. *I* need you here. Please don't go."   
  
Kenshin couldn't respond. //"Please don't go." She...she needs my help. I...// "Sessha..."   
  
"Please." Sakura's voice now held a wry note of command. "Besides which, I haven't said you could leave yet. Look." she held up the sleeve of her new pink yukata. "I've torn the seam somehow. I need you to fix it. I also need your help with decorations and the food, particularly those onigirii you're so good at-"   
  
"Oro!"   
  
Sakura grinned. "You're not done here yet!" She winked at him and Kenshin couldn't help but smile back. "Ah, there's that beautiful smile. Much nicer than those sad eyes a moment ago. Come along Himura-no-baka, there's work to be done yet..."   
  
"Ororoo..."   
  
~***~   
  
The evening sun's rays slanted across Furano's dry fields. Along the thin, winding dirt road leading into town a group of farmers marched, all armed with swords, hoes, whatever could be used as a weapon. As they traveled they picked up more and more men from the fields, their numbers swelling. The village to the north had had a successful revolt against the major landowners, lowering their taxes so they wouldn't starve that winter. Those peasants' success had given Furano's farmers new hope, and it was with a similar goal in mind that they now approached the town. Two men in front pulled a cart laden with bulging sacks. One of the men joining the group wondered aloud to his neighbor what they were. The man smiled back without humor. "Bombs."   
  
~***~   
  
Yan stood anxiously at the entrance of the inn. He could see Akari walking towards him, dressed in a beautiful maroon kimono patterned with green vines. She paused at the gate and looked uncertainly up at him. "Come on in," he mouthed, waving with his hand. She smiled shyly and came up the path, her zori clicking softly on the walkway. "You look beautiful," he murmured.   
  
Akari smiled but her shoulders remained tense. "Your father's here, isn't he?"   
  
"In the gardern out back." Yan almost asked her if she was sure she wanted to do this, but stopped himself. //It's now or never//, he told himself; he didn't know when he'd have the nerve to try this again. "Let's go."   
  
They walked into the party arm in arm, Yan's head held high and Akari's bowed demurely. This was a moment they'd actually rehearsed for; although it wasn't her nature to be meek, submissive and proper Akari knew the performance was vital for both her and Yan's future. //Please let his father accept us.// She glanced at the young man beside her. She could feel his fear, but also his burning determination. It was that fiery strength that had attracted her to him years ago. He could be such a spoiled brat at times, and most people despised him for his arrogance, but she admired the strong spirit that created that defiant attitude. Despite everything and everyone she loved him. //Please let tonight go well.// The arm threaded through hers trembled slightly. Akari glanced upward and saw Sakura and Yan's father talking to a slight red-haired man dressed in the pink uniform of the inn. //What an odd-looking person. I wonder who he is?//   
  
"Yan-san, who...?"   
  
"Don't ask." His voice was tight with anger, and for once Akari didn't have the nerve to respond. They stopped outside the trio. Taking a deep breath, Yan centered himself. "Father."   
  
"...don't care *what* you intended, *this* has been the result!" His father seemed to be talking to both Sakura and Kenshin. Yan scanned Kenshin's face for clues as to what the problem was. "If you've been putting these ideas in his head by the gods I'll-"   
  
"I said nothing of consequence de gozaru," Kenshin replied calmly, his eyes meeting Yan's. "Just what I felt he needed to hear, especially considering the demands he was making of me."   
  
Yan glared at him. Common sense told him to keep quiet, but he couldn't stop himself. "How dare you make this seem like it's *my* fault! I-"   
  
"*Yan-san!*" Akari hissed in panic. This wasn't going how they'd planned at all!   
  
Yan's father turned sharply to face his son, eyes flashing fire. "You *demanded* that this swordsman teach you his style? You actually *threatened* this swordsman?!" He pointed at Kenshin. "Do you have *any* idea who he is! And who the hell is this?" He glared at Akari. She forced herself to meet his eyes, her arm tightening on Yan's.   
  
Sakura looked at his father in concern. "Gendo-kun, please..."   
  
"No Sakura-san, I won't have this disobedience in my family! Who is this woman Yanagi?"   
  
//Like father like son, apparently//, Kenshin thought wearily. He watched Yan carefully, curious as to how he would respond. The purpose and resolve on his face was surprising. //He really is determined to win this.//   
  
"This," Yan said with deadly calm, "Is Shiiki Akari, my beloved; and I know perfectly well who he is, Father. You must admit I have a good choice in styles. His is supposed to be the most powerful in Japan."   
  
//Idiot!// Kenshin stared at Yan in shock, the hitokiri in him burning with anger. //He's putting us both in jeopardy! There are dozens of people here; I have to stop him before he says anything else!// As Kenshin struggled with himself, he saw that Yan had noticed his anger; sweat had began to run down the sides of the young man's face. They had begun to attract a crowd of onlookers. Most were well-aquainted with Yanagi's family and were unsurprised by the family drama playing out in the garden. Nevertheless, this particular argument seemed different.   
  
"Hey, Yan-kun might actually win this one," Kenshin heard someone whisper from the crowd.   
  
"This," Yan's father said icily, "is unacceptable, on all fronts. You are betrothed to Sakura-san's granddaughter. I do not accept this girl."   
  
"I really don't care if you accept her or not! What does it matter who I marry or what I do? My brother is carrying on your sword-making business; your future is already secure! It's time for me to make mine now!"   
  
//Oh Kami-sama.// Part of Kenshin applauded Yan's efforts, but the other half of him wanted to bury his face in his hands. //What is the fool hoping to accomplish with this? And of course now I'm in the middle of it, despite my efforts not to be...I guess it's my lot in life.// Kenshin allowed himself a ghost of a smile. Next to him, Sakura was fuming. This was *her* party, *her* special evening, and it was being ruined. Dealing with Yan's father had been bad enough, but now that both father and son were going at it...   
  
"Enough, both of you! If you're going to fight, do it at home!"   
  
Gendo looked over at her in surprise. "Demo, Sakura-san, this involves you as well-"   
  
Sakura gave an exasperated sigh. "Gendo-kun, for the love of the gods my granddaughter and your son hate one another, they always have. I really have ceased to care at this point whether she marries Yan-kun or some other man. All I know is that you are ruining my anniversary, now *get out*. And *you*!" She turned to glare at Yan. "I've had it with you! Don't you set foot in here again until this is resolved!"   
  
If Kenshin hadn't known the motivations behind it, he would have thought Sakura's words overly cruel. As it was he knew she was pushing him in an effort to help. Kenshin glanced at the woman Yan had introduced as Akari. She was very pale, and seemed generally alarmed by the whole scene, nervously glancing back and forth between father and son. //Poor girl.// Kenshin was debating whether to say anything to her when his senses suddenly went on alert. The hairs rose on the back of his neck and he found himself looking towards the inn entrance. //Something's wrong.// Yan seemed to sense it too; he stepped away from Akari and towards the inn, the argument temporarily forgotten. "What's that?"   
  
Gendo frowned. "What's what?" He looked over at Kenshin. "You too? What is it?"   
  
"Something's happened." Kenshin's quiet statement cut through the crowd's chatter and there was sudden silence in the garden. "Sakura-dono, stay here."   
  
"Himura-san!" Sakura moved to stop him but Kenshin was already gone, having run inside to get his sword. //What's he talking about?//   
  
Yan's father turned back to his son, only to find that Yan had disappeared along with Akari. "What the-damn it!"   
  
~***~   
  
Inside, Kenshin grabbed his sakabatou where it was lying on his folded futon. The feeling of general unease was getting worse and worse. It was the same sensation he'd had during the war when a battle was imminent. It was just a *feeling* in the air-there were no words to describe it. Sprinting out past the gate of the inn, he could hear explosions going off up the street. //Shimatta. Why now?// It wasn't that he didn't feel ready for battle; he was confident in the abilities honed through long, hard experience during the Bakumatsu no Douran. It was general frustration over the fact that the harder he tried to live in peace, the more obstacles to that life were thrown in his path. //It's always something,// he thought grimly as he jogged towards the center of town, //no matter where I go I can't escape a life of battle, be it swords or family squabbles.//   
  
He more than anyone else recognized the fact that the revolution was far from complete. Poverty and oppression were everywhere. While the main town of Furano was fairly prosperous, being located on a major trade route, he knew that the farmers surrounding the town weren't so fortunate. //The uprisings Yan-dono mentioned the other day probably have something to do with this.// He knew that when he arrived at the source of the explosions he would face people desperate for change and justice. //They are the same way I was so many years ago when I left my shishou's mountain. I at least had my sword, but they have nothing besides whatever crude weapons they've gathered and the will to fight. These are the kind of people I swore I would defend without killing.//   
  
Kenshin made his way quickly up the street, which was filling with people despite the danger in the air. He saw a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye and turned his head in time to see Yan sprinting away down a sidestreet. //Where is he going?// Kenshin didn't see Akari anywhere around. Hopefully she had stayed at the inn. The crowd grew denser as he neared the building where the town council met. Smoke billowed from the building's roof and Kenshin could smell the acrid odor of gunpowder. //They have guns? Or bombs? More likely bombs from the destruction.// He hardly noticed the crowd parting for him, his sword and air of purpose causing them to clear a path for him. He felt his heart sink when he saw the crowd of peasant farmers in front of the building waving torches and farm tools, shouting angrily at a group of men cowering in the doorway.   
  
"You landowners are all greedy, taking our rice for yourselves! My family hasn't had a good meal for months!"   
  
"Quit cowering in there like mice! Come out here!" One of the taller farmers, apparently one of the leaders, stepped forward holding an old, battered katana out in front of him. He shook it at the men in the building. "I had to turn in almost my entire crop to you pigs! You've heard our demands, now answer!"   
  
Kenshin's face was grim as he approached the leader. Some of the farmers made to stop him until they saw the look in his eyes. Kenshin noted their fear with some satisfaction. //Good, it will make this easier.// "That's enough, de gozaru yo."   
  
The leader turned in surprise. "Who the hell are you?"   
  
Kenshin silently assessed the situation while still meeting the leader's eyes. There were at least thirty armed men though nearly all were just farmers, completely unskilled. Meanwhile the council building was getting ready to burst into flame. There were five officials in the doorway, possibly more inside the building. //There isn't much time.// The crowd so far was keeping a safe distance, but Kenshin knew that could change in a heartbeat. It was insanely easy for a peaceful crowd to become a fighting mob, and if that happened it was possible that people could be killed. "It's not important who I am, however I intend to stop this attack. Violence is not the answer to your problem."   
  
"You sure talk big for a little shrimp," the man snarled, turning to face Kenshin. "You asking for a fight, boy?"   
  
Kenshin glanced at the men in the door. They were looking at him uncertainly. They were more afraid of the farmers than of the threat of fire. //I have to get them to move.// "I would rather not fight. I just want to get those men out of the building alive. You've bombed it I'm guessing?"   
  
The man snorted rudely. "Well aren't you bright. When they agree to lower our taxes we'll let them go. Not before!"   
  
Kenshin sighed inwardly. Battousai had an obvious answer to this situation, but this was not the Bakumatsu. The assassin's killing sword had no place in the Meji and the rurouni would hear none of his logic. "Do you think they will listen to threats and fire? If you don't let them out now the building may collapse and then they will be dead. I won't allow that to happen." Kenshin had been moving as he spoke, edging forward to put himself between the leader and the building. "Nothing will change if they die, then you will be murderers as well as rebels. Think about this and reconsider."   
  
The leader laughed cruelly and stepped forward. "Pretty words little boy, but useless. Kill him!"   
  
//If I had a few mon for every time someone had ordered that I'd be a very rich man,// Kenshin thought ruefully as the farmers charged. Almost without thought Kenshin slipped mentally into the mindset of battle, reading his opponents' moves and using their inexperience to his advantage. They were coming from all sides but their movements were clumsy. He could see easily where and when they would strike; none were trained fighters, and besides that they were weak from lack of food. Kenshin went easy on them, his sakabatou sweeping in long arcs meant to stun but not seriously injure. The crowd gasped in awe at the red-haired swordsman's blinding speed and efficiency. He moved through the mob like lightning, his sword flashing constantly, throwing men left and right. In a few moments they were down and Kenshin was once again standing in front of the stunned leader, who now look a bit less confident than before. "Who...who are you?" he whispered.   
  
"I told you, it doesn't matter." Kenshin, barely winded, turned slightly and spoke calmly to the men behind him. "Run, now!" The officials obeyed immediately, scattering among the crowd. The leader watched this, first with panic and then with anger. Kenshin glanced almost casually back at him. "It's just you and me now, it seems. I would ask that you come with me peacefully...or we can fight this out, it's your choice." Kenshin re-sheathed his sword and waited.   
  
It was then that Kenshin heard running feet coming through the crowd. "Get out of my way people, move it!" Yan elbowed his way through and stopped panting a few feet away, a sword on his belt and fire in his eyes. "Himura-san, I'll handle this."   
  
Kenshin almost laughed. Almost. "Yan-dono, what are you doing? You don't know how-"   
  
Yan drew his katana with a sharp ringing sound and moved to stand by Kenshin. "You think you know so much. This isn't your problem, get out of the way."   
  
Now the leader just looked confused. "What's going on here now? Who are you?"   
  
"Shimizu Yanagi," he announced proudly, holding his weapon high.   
  
Kenshin just stared at him in disbelief. "Why are you here? I thought you were leaving." //He just told his father that he didn't care what he thought and that he was leaving with Akari. Why would he risk his life like this? Is he crazy? He certainly doesn't need to prove anything to me! Wait...// "Yan-dono..."   
  
"Just shut up and let me do this!" His voice was determined. "I know what I said," he continued, "but I need to do this." His hands trembled on the hilt; in truth, he really didn't know how to fight with it at all. Surely it couldn't be that hard, after all his opponent *was* just some half-starved farmer...   
  
"Yan-dono, go with Akari-dono if that's what you want to do. What are you trying to prove?"   
  
"I..." Yan heard the shake in his voice and mentally cursed. He stepped forward to challenge the leader. "I want to fight you!"   
  
The farmer raised an eyebrow. "The little guy back there, I'll admit he's got skill. As for you, I don't think you want to do this, kid." He was still angry, but the easy defeat of his men and the escape of the officials had ruined any chance of accomplishing his goals that day. "There's really no point but I'm still kinda pissed so if you want to fight, I'll fight you." He pulled his old, rusty katana from its saya. "Come on."   
  
Kenshin looked over at the anxious crowd. Many of them knew Yan and were watching with fear in their eyes. //Where are the police? Doesn't anyone keep the peace in this town?// Kenshin didn't see any law enforcement at all and suddenly the whole situation just seemed wrong. //This isn't right, what have I missed about this place? There's something...//   
  
Twin shouts of anger and the ring of steel on steel pulled his attention back to the fight. It was painfully obvious that the farmer had the advantage; Kenshin could tell that he had had some kind of training in the past. Against him Yan was likely to lose. He had managed to block the leader's sword but only for a moment; in the next instant the farmer pushed through his defense to strike at Yan's unprotected side. Yan dodged but barely; when he stumbled back there was a long gash in his yukata and blood from a slash across his ribs. "Yan-dono!" Kenshin started forward but Yan waved him away. Behind them the building had caught on fire and was starting to collapse. "Yan-dono, there's no time! We have to go!"   
  
Yan ignored him and charged the farmer with as fierce a battle cry as he could muster. Back at the inn he'd been prepared to just drop everything and leave with Akari. However, running off wouldn't change the fact that no one respected him, or even liked him enough to honor his decision. //I'm still unworthy in their eyes, an impulsive arrogant fool they can order about as they please. Both Yunna-san and my father would keep me chained and helpless forever. I've done nothing in my life worth speaking of, and they've done nothing to help, not even Akari. If I can just do this one thing, all on my own...// It was a desperate gamble, and he knew it was crazy. But he could feel the weight and power of the sword in his hands, one of his father's latest weapons, and knew he had to go through with it. //I will defeat him! If I stop this my father will have to respect my decision, everything will be alright...//   
  
The leader brought his sword up to block as the building started to collapse, raining burning debris down on the street and all over the unconscious farmers. Kenshin stared in horror. "Yan-dono, we have to move them, they'll be killed! Stop this and help me!" The rurouni ran forward and grabbed the two closest men, draping them over his shoulders. Some men in the crowd came out to help, much to Kenshin's relief.   
  
Yan and the farmer locked gazes, their swords braced against each other. "We should help," the farmer said quietly, "I've already drawn first blood."   
  
"Which would mean I've lost, and I won't lose." Yan glared at him stubbornly. "They're taking care of the problem for us." He tried to break contact but the farmer held firm, his eyes serious.   
  
"Kid, stop. There's no point to fighting now. We need to go help them."   
  
"There is a point!" Yan felt his temper flaring out of control. "There's always a reason, dammit! I need to win this, I need to win *something*."   
  
"Fine, but not this, not today." The leader stepped back and sheathed his katana. "I'm going to help. If you want to win so much then join me."   
  
Yan stared after him, hands shaking on the hilt. He watched helplessly as people ran about, frantically trying to clear the bodies before the building completely fell. It was already well on its way, flaming roof tiles falling on the crowd. And among them, carrying two and three men at once, was Kenshin. Yan watched in a haze of disbelief as the former hitokiri risked himself for complete strangers, men who had just tried to kill him a few minutes earlier.   
  
//"While it's true that being a fighter means being able to protect yourself and others, it also means that you face the possibility of having to kill to protect those you care about. This is not a burden you should accept lightly... If handed the power to grant life or death at will, how would you react? What kind of swordsman would you be?"//   
  
"I..." Yan's voice shook as he remembered Kenshin's words. He had rushed into the fight with the farmer fully intending to kill him...why? Was it to protect Furano? //No, // he realized, //I was doing it for myself. I just tried to use that sword for my own gain, not for anyone else. Was Himura right about me? Was my father right about me?// There was only one man left now. Kenshin ran back for him and knelt to pick him up; as he did the building finally gave way, the front half falling forward onto the street.   
  
"Himura-san!" Yan found himself running forward, time slowing to a crawl. Fire rained around him as he reached Kenshin. "Let me-" The building fell around the three of them and for an instant he could see nothing but dust. He felt around in front of him and touched the farmer's arm. The heat was unbearable; he was dimly aware of holding one side of the unconscious farmer. Kenshin supported the other side and they ran together through the burning dust, both their yukata burning from the debris. //I think we're almost there, I can see people-// Something struck his back and Yan found himself on the ground, pinned under a board. "Himura!" Yan looked around frantically for the swordsman but he had disappeared. //Am I going to die?// Yan lay still, wrapped in pain. //Gods Akari, I'm such a fool. Why am I such an idiot?// He closed his eyes and felt strangely calm. //So this is death...//   
  
Strong arms were suddenly around him, lifting him up. Surprised, Yan looked up into dark violet eyes full of pain, guilt and a deep, heart-rending sorrow. //The Battousai is saving...me?// Kenshin was carrying him, his own yukata in tatters, pulling him clear of the fire. The air cleared and he coughed, pulling fresh air into his lungs. He clung tightly to the swordsman. He heard Kenshin's voice as if from a great distance. "Yan-dono, daijoubu? Yan-dono!" He couldn't answer; the world was spinning around him and growing darker. He had only one thought before losing consciousness completely.   
  
//I'm sorry...Akari...//   
  
  
To be continued...   
  
~***~   
  
Glossary:   
Oyasuminasai: good night   
Yanagi: means willow, seemed like a nice extension of "Yan" since I originally picked the name at random...   
Zori: formal sandals worn with kimono   
Onigirii: rice balls wrapped in seaweed   
Baka: idiot, fool, moron, etc. All-purpose and occasionally affectionate insult ;)   
Shimatta: damn it (a general expletive)   
Daijoubu: are you okay?   
  
Notes: Wow, that was a long one wasn't it? I knew this chapter would be a major part of the plot, and I didn't feel right about breaking it up in the middle, so I let it keep going. I'm anticipating one more chapter after this...the epilogue may be separate or part of chapter 4, we'll see when I write it ^_^   
So the song at the beginning...I was listening to it while writing the first scene with Yan and Akari and something about it just seemed so *right*...so I put it in. Does it work, is it confusing? I've never tried using songs as a story accent before... Someone on the RKFF list pointed out that "Yan" sounded a bit too Chinese and that it didn't seem like a Japanese name, and I agreed. I leafed through my dictionary and found "yanagi" which means "willow" and I realized how well that fit him, since Yan tends to bend to fit other's feelings and expectations. So Yanagi it was ;) Peasant uprisings were a semi-commonplace occurrence around Japan in the early Meji years, though maybe not in Hokkaido. I guess a little rural uprising would seem like a war from a peasant's perspective (I called them "wars" in part 2 so I had to deal with it somehow). The history in this fic is pretty fuzzy and has been warped for my convenience. I swear I'll do a better job researching in my next fic -_-;; I hope you liked it, please R/R!


	4. Part 4

An Inn in Hokkaido  
By Calger459  
Chapter 4  
  
Conventions: //...// is thoughts, *...* is emphasis  
  
~***~   
  
Hokkaido, Year 5 Meji  
  
Madness. Chaos. That was the impression Kenshin got from the next few frenzied hours. His question of where the police had been during the whole riot was quickly answered. The landowners, who also served as town council and administrator of the police, had denied the officers' salaries for that entire season claiming that since the peasants couldn't pay their taxes in full there wasn't enough left for law enforcement. So they'd all essentially been fired. //And to think that I saved those bastards. I suppose though that there was nothing else I could have done. //  
  
Kenshin was back at the inn now, along with the unconscious Yan and dozens of the injured. Sakura's inn was one of the largest buildings in Furano and she'd been gracious enough to accept the people who couldn't fit in the local clinic. The leader of the uprising, much to Kenshin's surprise, had been the most helpful of all. He'd been going non-stop for the past several hours, making the rounds of his men and helping the one doctor with everything. Kenshin sympathized with the man's plight; had he been in a similar situation, rebellion might have been his choice too. //I remember what it was like to be a peasant child, always hungry, my parents struggling to feed us. Even now as a wander-especially now as a wanderer-hunger is a constant concern. // Images of his long-dead family flashed through his mind. He pushed the memory hastily away. That was in the distant past; he didn't need the sadness of their deaths making his current situation any more painful.  
  
Kenshin heard a groan behind him and turned to watch Yan toss and turn feverishly in his sleep. He'd come out of the uprising surprisingly intact. He was burned and bruised, but would recover. Even so, Kenshin regretted that the young man had been hurt at all. //To think he would have tried something so desperate. Even I never thought he could be so foolish. // His heart heavy, Kenshin knelt down carefully beside the young man's futon, wincing from his own collection of burns. He'd exchanged his ruined pink yukata for a plain white one. The magenta robe had vanished soon after, spirited way by a distraught Sakura. //She's probably thrown it away. // Part of Kenshin was relieved to be rid of it, but another part of him was also saddened. He *had* worked pretty hard on the garment after all, and to have it ruined in such an unusual manner...  
  
"H-Himura...?"   
  
"Yan-dono?" Kenshin blinked in surprise to see the young man suddenly awake and staring at him. //Thank the gods he wasn't hurt worse. It's a good sign that he's woken up. // "How are you feeling?"  
  
Yan stared at him a moment, eyes bright with fever. He seemed to struggle with his next words. "You...saved me? Why?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Kenshin said earnestly, "What reason would you have to die? I would have taken any chance to prevent an unnecessary death."  
  
Yan stared at him in confusion. "But...you're a hitokiri. *The* hitokiri! Why..."  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes painfully. "The story behind that is very long, far too long to tell now. My goal now is to protect instead of destroy...without killing. It is a promise."  
  
"...to who?"  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes and saw genuine curiosity in Yan's gaze. //Well, I suppose there's no harm in telling him. // "Someone long dead, a person as important to me as your Akari is to you."  
  
Yan's eyes widened in surprise, then realization. "Akari! Where is she!"  
  
"I'm here." Kenshin had sensed her standing in the doorway for the past few minutes but had hardly noticed when she'd knelt down beside him. "Arigatou gozaimasu Himura-san, for saving his life. May I speak with him alone?"  
  
"Of course." Kenshin stood and bowed to her. She nodded her head once and turned to Yan, taking his hand in hers. Kenshin left the room, making his way slowly and painfully down the hallway to the mens' quarters. He lay down on his futon with a weary sigh and watched Eji and Mahiro rush around the room, attending to the sakabatou wounds of some of the farmers. He was strongly aware of their awe-struck and slightly frightened stares as he curled up under the blankets. He was too tired to care though. They were certainly no threat now; soundly defeated, injured and without weapons. As sleep settled over him his thoughts drifted to the young couple down the hallway. //I wish the best for them...I hope Yan has found whatever answer he was looking for in all this. //  
  
~***~  
  
"Yan." Akari watched her beloved struggle to focus on her and had to bite back harsh words. It was his own fault he'd ended up like this. If only he'd listened to her!  
  
Yan looked dazedly at her. "You waited for me." He smiled. "Thank you."  
  
She glared at him. "You can smile at me like that, after what you said? Do you need me to remind you?"  
  
"No," he whispered, closing his eyes. His mind had already supplied the memory of their argument earlier that day as he had been about to rush out of the inn:  
  
------------  
Yan hurried inside the inn, Akari right behind him. "Yan, wait! Where are you going?!"  
  
He stopped and glared at her. "Stay here, Akari."  
  
She felt tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "I can't do that! I can't just stay here while you go risk your life; that's what's happening, isn't it?"  
  
"I'm not sure," he confessed, walking back to her and taking her hands. "Something *is* wrong though, and if it is what I think it is this may be my one chance to set us free. I need to do this; we'll never be happy if I don't prove I'm worth something..."  
  
She yanked her hands away. "How dare you say that! How dare you be so selfish! What worth will you be if you're dead? Being able to tell if I'm sitting in front of you when your eyes are closed is *not* the same as fighting with a real sword! Would you rather die than be with me?"  
  
He stared at her, hurt and confused. "Akari-chan..."  
  
"Please stay here," she whispered, "Let the samurai handle this..."  
  
"Himura-san?" He snorted in contempt. "There's no way I'd do that! There'll be nothing but dead bodies by nightfall if I leave this to him. I can fight Akari, I can! I will prove my worth to everyone."  
  
"You don't need to prove *anything* to me!" Akari was crying now. "You never did, you know that!"  
  
"I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about everyone else!"  
  
Now her eyes blazed with fury through the tears. "You idiot! Are you saying my opinion of you means nothing? If you don't come back I'll be alone and everything we've gone through-"  
  
Yan's eyes were set. "I'm doing this, Akari. It's the only way I know how to break free. I will come back to you, I swear it." He suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. She leaned into his chest with an angry sigh. "Wait for me, Akari."  
  
"Baka," she whispered brokenly, "You're such a selfish bastard. You know I can't do anything else."  
  
Hurt, Yan let her go. "I will come back." She refused to look at him. "Akari?"  
  
"Just go."  
  
Yan watched her for a moment, then nodded. Without another word, he left.  
-------------  
  
Yan opened his eyes and looked up at her. "I'm sorry Akari. I'm truly so-"   
  
She leaned over and silenced him with a kiss. Drawing back a little, she stared hard at him. "Just shut up, you idiot! You kept your promise to me, now go back to sleep."  
  
//There's no defying her when she takes that tone...// Yan smiled and obeyed without further protest, Akari watching over him long into the night.  
  
~***~  
  
Several days later Kenshin knelt in a quiet corner of the inn, arranging the few belongings he'd arrived with almost a month before. //A month...who knew so much time could pass so quickly and so slowly at the same time? // He was dressed once again in his hakama and heavily patched blue gi. It was still stained with blood in places, blood that refused to come out no matter how many times he washed it. It served as a constant reminder of the life he had led as an assassin, the existence he was still trying to leave behind years after leaving the Ishinshishi. If these weeks at the inn had taught him anything it was that the part of him that was hitokiri was not only still present, it was easily visible to others. He couldn't truly hide from his past behind the Rurouni's cheerful front. //The only thing I can do is keep wandering, before my past does permanent harm to those I meet. // He thought of Yan, Akari and Sakura as he carefully folded the two extra white underlayers for his gi. Inside the folds of cloth he tucked a tiny corked bottle. He hadn't opened it in years, but then he didn't need to; his memory easily provided its scent. //White plum. Tomoe. I hope I've truly kept my promise these last few weeks; the gods know I've tried. //  
  
He finished packing the travel bag with extra food, bandages and medicine for his burns and pulled it shut. Hanging his sword at his side, he made his way to the entrance. Sakura's offer to stay the season, while tempting, was impossible. //I have to leave this place. There were too many witnesses to the uprising. I'm no longer safe, if in fact I ever truly was. //  
  
"Leaving so soon, Himura?"  
  
Kenshin looked up sharply to see Yan standing in his way, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. "Yan-dono! I'm relieved to see that you're better. Is Akari-dono all right?" Kenshin hadn't seen either of them in days; both Yan and Akari had gone to Yan's father's home the day after the uprising and hadn't returned. Kenshin had been too occupied helping Sakura tend the inn and the last remaining patients to check up on them.  
  
"She's fine. So am I, thanks to you." Yan's tone implied that he wasn't at all happy about this.   
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not sure whether to be insulted or complimented. Which is it?"  
  
Yan suddenly smiled, a genuine smile. Kenshin stared in disbelief. "Both. I'm glad to be alive, and to have survived my stupidity intact. My father is still giving me hell, but that's no surprise. Don't get me wrong, I still don't like you Himura...but I thank you anyway."  
  
In a dim corner of Kenshin's brain, Battousai toyed thoughtfully with a katana blade. //Little ingrate. Can't he give a straight answer to anything? // Kenshin smiled as he answered himself. //No...but I understand him anyway. In the end he still wasn't able to save himself; I had to do it for him. I'm sure he hates that. // "I wish you and Akari-dono only the best. I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble."  
  
Yan chuckled darkly. "That makes two of us. Actually, it's nice to know that you're human and not a demon like all the stories say. There's a brain and a heart behind that bloody sword; I appreciate that. I wanted you to know that my father finally cancelled my betrothal; I knew the draft thing was only an excuse anyway. This *is* Hokkaido after all."  
  
"True," Kenshin murmured. The government had little power this far from Tokyo; the truth of that had already been made painfully clear. "But what of Akari-dono?"  
  
Yan shrugged. "We're still working on that. She's still pissed at me for running off to fight; I imagine she'll get over that eventually."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
Kenshin met his gaze. "Did you come to a resolution? About your worth."  
  
Yan shrugged again. "Only time will tell I guess. You worry about you and I'll worry about me. Yuuna-san's waiting for you out front, you'd better get going if you're going to leave."  
  
Kenshin bowed to him slightly. "Sayonara, Yanagi-dono. Be well."  
  
Yan didn't answer for a moment. "That politeness of yours really is annoying, you know that? Just get out of here."  
  
Kenshin smiled as he left the inn. //Yes, he's definitely himself again. He does seem more at peace with himself, though. Things should work out for him. //  
  
He shivered in the autumn chill as he stepped outside the inn. Winter was definitely close; he could feel its presence in the wind, gusting with a bite sharp as a katana blade. It seemed logical to head back south from here; winter snows carried far too many painful memories for him. //I wish I *could* stay. This inn must be so warm and cheery on winter nights. // He looked up to see a small figure standing at the inn's gate, a wrapped bundle in her arms. Kenshin hovered uncertainly, then decided he should be the first to speak. "Sakura-dono, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me these past weeks. Your kindness, generosity and patience have been far more than my actions deserved. It seems I am a difficult houseguest."  
  
Sakura smiled sadly. "Baka. You still blame yourself for everything. Sometimes you have to move backwards to go forwards. Yanagi understands that most of all, now. When will you?"  
  
Kenshin sighed and looked up at the darkening sky; the stars above shone bright and clear. "I wish I could easily answer that. I'm still trying to learn what I'm really here for. Maybe when I can help those around me, instead of causing them pain. When I can save people like Yan-dono from themselves..."  
  
"That is an impossible goal. You can't possibly hope to save people all on your own. Yan-kun told me what you said to him the other day, about you wanting to protect instead of destroy. So isn't that your purpose? To protect those around you?"  
  
"I don't know," he whispered helplessly. "I still don't know..."  
  
"Here." Sakura walked up to him and held out the bundle. "This is for you. It's my appreciation for everything you've done to help us. I regret that you had to risk your life in our petty little struggles."  
  
"They're not petty. Everything I did during the Bakumatsu was done with one goal in mind, to end the suffering of people like Furano's farmers. Things still have changed so little, despite all the blood that was shed. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."  
  
"So you consider it your duty to help people like us?" Sakura gave him a thoughtful look. " I know the opinion you have of yourself, and I'm sure you have good reasons to feel the way you do. However, I disagree. Despite everything you've said you are a good man, Himura Kenshin. I truly believe that."  
  
He bowed his head and took the bundle. "Thank you," he whispered. "Sayonara."  
  
"I hope to see you again," she said softly. "I wish you well."  
  
Kenshin nodded and stepped out onto the road. He left Furano the same way he's come, under the cover of darkness. He hadn't said goodbye to anyone else. //Hopefully eventually I'll fade from their minds and they'll forget that I was ever here. It's better this way. //   
  
Later that night, guarded against the cold by his campfire, he opened Sakura's gift. He couldn't have been more surprised by the contents. Along with a spare blanket and a wallet with several yen's worth of money (enough to last him the rest of the winter and beyond) he found his pink yukata, cleaned and re-sewn into a gi-length kimono. "Sakura-dono..." he whispered. Kenshin sat for a long moment in silence, just staring at the cloth in his hands. Looking at the new gi he could see places that the old innkeeper had been unable to repair, areas marred by burn marks from when the building collapsed. Almost without thought he reached up to touch the scars on his left cheek. //Yet another mark to remind me of who I am, of my identity...// These marks though, he realized, were not the bloodstains of a hitokiri. They were the burns sustained by a man trying to protect the lives of others. He hugged the cloth to his chest and stared into the fire. //She was right all along. My purpose...I suppose I have one after all. //  
  
~***~  
  
Tokyo, Year 12 Meji  
  
Dinner had long since ended and the various members of the Kenshin-gumi had parted ways. Sano has been generally amused by the whole thing ("You just attract all the weirdoes, don't you?"), Yahiko was thoughtfully tactless ("I never thought about the kind of life you had to lead. To think they'd heard of you in *Hokkaido* of all places!"), while Kaoru had just been silent and pensive.  
  
Hours later the couple sat quietly together in their room, the pink gi between them. Kaoru was the one to finally break the silence. "So all this time this gi had so much meaning for you...I never would have imagined."  
  
Kenshin smiled sadly and fingered the old fabric, which was falling apart in ribbons. "I carried the memory of that man for years. He had so many troubles in his life, many of his own making. In some ways we were just alike."  
  
"Really though, he was your complete opposite. Yanagi lived for himself, while you live for others. Those are two very different views of the world."  
  
"I suppose so." Kenshin sighed. "I don't think I can fix it this time, koishii, no matter how good I am at sewing."   
  
Kaoru smiled. "We still have some extra money. Maybe it's time for a new gi Kenshin, in a more flattering color. Besides, I don't think you need it anymore."  
  
He looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You've finally found happiness, right? You aren't the same man you were when you met those people." Kaoru reached over the gi and took his hand. "You've said yourself what your purpose in life is, many times. To protect instead of destroy. I don't think you need this gi to remind you of that anymore."  
  
He squeezed her hand back. "True. You'll help me pick the color?"  
  
Kaoru laughed. "Of course! What would you like to do with this gi?"  
  
Kenshin held the fabric up to her face with a smile. "Would you like another hair ribbon? This color definitely suits you better than me."  
  
Her eyes shown. "I would be honored. So what do you think ever became of Yanagi and the others? Did you ever see them again?"  
  
Kenshin picked up the gi and set it aside with an enigmatic smile. "That, koishii, may be a story for another day."  
  
Owari  
  
Glossary:  
Arigatou gozaimasu: "Thank you very much", very formal  
Sayonara: Farewell. You only use this version of "goodbye" when saying goodbye forever or for a long while.  
Yen: Nowadays, 100 yen is about a dollar but in the Meji era a yen was worth a *lot* more, almost 100 dollars, so Sakura's gift is a very generous one indeed.  
Koishii: beloved  
Name order: I didn't mention this before, but I kept Japanese name order (last name first, first name last) for this fic because I'm used to watching the subtitled version of RK and also "Kenshin Himura" just sounds silly to me for some reason....  
  
Notes: Wow it's done, it's done! Now that was an adventure for my first-ever solo fic ;) I owe a whole lot to Ranma-chan for beta-reading the chapters and to the members of the RKFF mailing list for all their encouragement and advice ^_^ Yanagi created himself in Chapter 2 for the purpose of conflict for Kenshin and gradually grew into his own character as I plunged ahead...I *cough* sort of made the plot up as I went. The focus of the story ultimately became Yan and his relationship with Kenshin. As for the pink gi...well, it was the original inspiration for this story and as things progressed it became a symbol for Kenshin and his reasons for wandering. I hope I pulled that off effectively.   
Oh, for those who are wondering, Kenshin is *not* a samurai; everyone just assumes he is because of his swordsmanship. He was originally a peasant, which make his association with all the high-ranking government officials (not to mention the fact that he has a last name, probably given to him by Hiko) even more amazing.   
This fic is dedicated to Eric-san's Bubblegum Crisis t-shirt, which he insists on wearing despite all the holes and stains because it's his "lucky" shirt. Why lucky? Because he was in a car accident while wearing it in which he went under a truck, the ceiling of the car sheared off and part of the truck stabbed into his shoulder (there's a *huge* rip in the shirt to prove it). So um...how is that lucky? To use his words, "because I lived!" Guys and their strange attachments to clothing ;)   
I would like to write more Wandering Years fics with Kenshin eventually, I'm working on sort of a prequel right now, set back when Kenshin first starts wandering. We'll see how that one goes. Oh, I'm writing another Kenshin/Yahiko one-shot too...I just can't resist the lure of WAFF ;) First though, I need to get my art commissions done (yes, I'm a semi-professional artist under all this fangirl-ness ;). My creative muse has been occupied with this story for months and, unlike fanfiction, commissions actually pay -_-;; I hope you all enjoyed it, please R/R! 


End file.
